Two Worlds Collide
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: What happens when Percy and the others OC wind up in Monoglia then at Fairy Tail? There's gonna be some hardships, fun, and a lot destruction. They'll learn something new and figure out a way back home! T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Percy Jackson Series!(sadly...)

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Two different worlds collide? **_

_**Percy's POV **_

It was an ordianary day. I was with Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper,Leo, and Grover. We were casually sitting at the beach enjoying the sun.

" Hey you guys!" said Kiana (OC character of mine). Her hair was black but some of her was brown due to the light of the sun and had brown eyes. She was coming up to us and she was dressed for travel.

" Hey Kiana." said Annabeth as she looked at her. "Where are you going?"

" Going to vist a place of...mine." said Kiana cautiously. "I just came to say good bye that's all."

" Oh where are you going?" said Piper. As Kiana was about to reply a bright circle began to engulf us.

When I woke up, everyone was sprawled on the floor somewhere. Everyone started to get up.

"What the hell was that?" said Jason.

" Ya..." Kiana groaned and stood up. Apparentally she didn't realize we where here cause she jumped up and yelled. "Whoot! Mongolia!"

"Kiana? What's going on? What's Mongolia?" said Hazel. Kiana looked at us in surprise. Her clothes had changed cause they were more old-fashioned a little.

" Guys? What are you doing?" yelled Kiana.

" That's what we like to know." I said.

" Oh no. no no no. This is bad." said Kiana. She looked around and screamed in frustartion.

" Okay guys, where in another dimension you could say. This place is Monogolia in Fiore. I'm gonna lead you to my guild. It's going to pretty crazy so be prepared." said Kiana. We nodded. Leo smiled. " Whoot! let's go!" we rolled our eyes. We began to follow Kiana. We passed some shops and arrived at a building called Fairy Tail. Kiana took a deep breath and she was giddy. When she opened the door, what happen didn't prepare us.

* * *

_**Kiana's POV**_

I was going back to Mongolia but suddenly the others from Camp Halfblood came. I freaked out and calmed down. I started to lead the others to my guild Fairy Tail and opened the door. There was dancing and cheering and fightning. Of course I saw Natsu and Gray fightning.

" Flame brain!"

" Perverted Underwear man!"

and they began to fight. I watched in amusement, while the others began to go in shock. I laughed. Natsu began to shoot a fireball at Gray who dodged it, and now the fireball aimed at us.

" NATSU!" I yelled. The others looked at me while Natsu and Gray to stop the fireball. Luckily Percy summoned some water and extinguished the fireball.

" Juvia? did you do that?" said Gray. Juvia shook her head.

" Juvia did not do that." everyone finally looked at us and looked at Percy and the gang. I raised my hand up.

" Hey guys." trying to break the weird atmosphere.

" Kiana! Who are they?" said Erza.

" Um... these are my friends Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank. They're from another dimension..." there was a cartoonish as everybody started to yell "EHHHHH?" I rolled my eyes and facepalmed myself.

" So who summoned the water?" said Lucy. I smirked.

" That would be my friend Percy." I said.

" Is he a wizard?" said Levy. Percy shook his head.

"Um... actually I'm a deimi-god." said Percy nodded to everyone.

" What's a deimi-god?" said Happy.

" They're half-god and half-human." I said to Happy as Percy and the gang looked at Happy who was flying.

" That blue cat is talking..." said Leo. Who was trying to believe his eyes.

" That can't be possible." said Annabeth. I looked at her. " Like it ain't possible there are deimi-gods and gods." I said.

" Hey Frank? can you turn into that?" said Hazel. Frank look dumbfound.

" I don't think so..." Frank began to shift and turned into an exceed.

" How...?" said Gray who was half-naked. The girls blushed and I looked at Gray.

" For pit sake Gray! Where are your clothes?" Gray looked down and yelped. He went to find his discarded clothing. Frank went back to normal and look quite dumbfound.

" Uh... well you could say he uses Take-over magic." I said.

" Oh..."

" So I'll introduce you guys. This is Percy Jackson who can use water magic, this Annabeth who is quite knowledge able, this Grover he's a satyr, half- man and half-goat." Everybody looked at his legs and looked surprised. " This is Frank, as you all know he can use Take-over magic, this is Hazel, this is Piper who can Charmspeak people, this is Jason and he can fly and use electricity and this is Leo who can use fire." I said.

I looked at everyone who look dumbfound and then cheered happily.

" Well welcome to Fairy Tail!" smiled Mirajane.

" Um... thanks?" said Annabeth. I let out a deep breath out.

" hey Leo! Let's see who can use Fire better!" as he lit his hand. Leo began to widen his eyes.

" Oh no you aren't Natsu!" I yelled. He pouted. As everyone began to introduce themself, everyone began going back to whatever they're doing. I looked at the others and they followed me to Lucy and the others.

I sat down and rubbed my temples. Wendy came up to me and began to ask me worriedly. " Are you alright?" I looked at Wendy and smiled.

" I'm fine, it's just whoah and all." Annabeth looked at me and glared at me.

" Okay you better tell me what's going on." she threatened. Erza took a sword and pointed at Annabeth. I looked at them and glared.

" I did. I just don't know how you guys ended up here." I said. She looked at me and looked at the ground.

" It's just..." I looked at her smiling. She relaxed. I looked at Lucy and the others.

" Okay I'll try explaining it to all of you as much as I can. But introduce yourself." They nodded.

" Hi my name is Lucy Heartphilla. Nice to meet you." The others nodded.

" Hi my name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

" My name is Gray Fullbuster, sorry about what you saw there."

" He unconciously strips." I said. He blushed.

" My name is Juvia."

" My name is Natsu!" grinned Natsu.

" My name is Wendy, and this Charle." Charle let out a small hello and I turned to the others.

" My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Poseidon." Lucy widened her eyes. " Poseidon? One of the greek gods?"

" Uh ya..." Lucy looked at him dumbfound.

" My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm Percy's girlfriend."

" My name is Grover, and as you can see I'm a saytr."

" My name is Jason, I'm a son of Jupiter."

" My name is Piper. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

" My name is Leo. I'm a son of Hephaestus!"

" My name is Hazel. I'm a daugther of Pluto."

" My name is Frank. I'm a son of Mars.

" Okay so that's done, want to get a mark?" I smirked. They looked at me.

" A mark?" I pulled up my sleeve to show my Fairy Tail mark.

" Once you get a mark, you'll be part of this family." said Natsu as he grinned.

" Family?" said Piper.

" Yup! we treat everyone like one of our own." I looked at each other and back at me.

" sure!" I grinned while the others smiled. I turned to Mira.

" Mira! Can these guys get the Fairy Tail mark?"

" Sure!" as Mira got the mark, she began to ask." Where do you want the mark?"

as the others got their marks, Percy got blue (duh), Annabeth got gray, Grover got green, Jason got yellow, Piper got pink, Leo got red, Hazel got sky blue, and Frank got red.

I smiled and Natsu and the others did the same.

**_" Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_**

* * *

**_SO how did you like it? :3 I thought what would be like if I mixed the two together, so yup! if I get somewhat 5 or more reivews I might do the 2nd chapter. ( but I might post the 2nd chapter anyway!)_**


	2. Chpt 2:The two fire users bring up a job

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy Tail!

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Recap:_

_" WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"_

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV **_

When we got out marks, I realized they took the colour that they wanted. It was cool. Kiana and the others welcome us loudly and cheerfully as soon we got our marks. I felt happy, they said they treated everyone of us like a family. Other then Camp Halfblood this actually felt like a family. As the guild celebrated, I got to learn more about the others.

" So Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" I said as we both drank our chocolate milk shake.

" I use stellar magic." as she raised her keys. I saw some golden ones and ones that were silver. The golden ones had the symbols of the zodiac...

" Wait why are there Zodiac symbols?" I said questonly.

" These keys are called golden gate Keys, which are super rare to get. Each key summons one of the zodiacs." I rose my eyebrows and began to ask her more. I've learned that Lucy was a really bright girl and takes care of everybody.

When I turned to look at Percy and the others, they were talking to Natsu and the gang. Leo and Natsu were grinning like crazy and show off their fire, Gray and Frank were talking with each other, Percy and Jason were talking with Erza and Piper and Hazel were talking with Wendy and Charle.

" What kind of magic does the others use?" I said. Lucy looked at the others and smiled.

" You know Natsu's is fire, Gray is ice." I giggled. "No wonder those two don't get along." I said. Lucy giggled as well. " Erza's is requip magic which helps her switch wepons and armor." " That'll be useful when we fight." I said, day dreaming the possibilities it could help us in war. " And Wendy's is sky magic." I looked at Lucy in puzzelment. " Sky magic?"

" She can use stuff like healing and use wind like magic." explained Lucy. Oh now I get it.

" Hey Lucy!" said Natsu.

" What?" said Lucy looking at him.

" Lets go on a misson with these guys!" said Natsu. Everyone looked at him in shock. " Come on! It's gonna be so awesome!" said Leo as he hig-fived Natsu. I looked at Percy who was giving me the puppy-dog eyes, I sighed.

" Fine we'll go." I said and Lucy did the same. Happy the flying cat smiled and gave us the misson paper.

" _**500,000 jewels?**_" yelled Lucy.

" Yup! Kiana, you're coming too right?" said Natsu. She proped on a chair and grinned. "Might as well."

" OH RIGHT!" yelled the others. I sighed. This is going to be a long time...


	3. Chapt 3: we ruin a forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Kiana POV**_

As we all began to go on a job, Percy and the others were either geuinely scared or sure hyper( cough cough Leo and Percy...), while Natsu was in pain as we were on train, and the others were sitting there. I sat there thinking the descrucitve things that they could do. Alone both of them were very descrtuctive(mainly Percy and Natsu), but if you put those two together? I started to pale as much as Natsu. When we got to our destination, Lucy got Natsu up with the help of Leo.

As we got off the train, Leo began to ask. " Is he_ always _like this?" said Leo. Those who knew nodded. " He isn't good on _**any**_ transportation." I said. Remebering a time that Natsu went on a giant leaf as it went down hill, which Happy told me. "Is there anyway to help him?" said Annabeth. " I casted Troia on him many times..." " but it seems he had built up a Troia reisitence to it." said Charle. Those who didn't know what Troia is, Wendy began to explain.

"Usually fire helps him." said Happy as he began flying. Leo began to light a piece of wood and Natsu started eating it. "That is just..._**freaky**_." said Frank, " That is just..._**awesome**_!" said Leo at the same time. I shrugged. " It's good in a battle though. No matter how low on energy you are on, you can always refill it." said Lucy. Everyone nodded. The job we were on was to exterminate a bunch of monsters that were over-populating in a forest which was scaring the villagers. We soon began to ride on a carriage which was pulled by horses. Natsu began to go dizzy.

Percy to talk to the horses which started to neeh? and started galloping. " How did you do that?" said Gray who had undressed again. I facepalmed and tapped Gray on the shoulder. When he looked at me I pointed to his chest. He looked down and yelped. He quickly began to put on his clothes before Erza could punish him. " I'm the son of Poseidon. The creator of horses." said Percy as he continued to drive the carrage with Erza who was pointing the directions.

" I'm going to be sick..." said Natsu as he hanged from the window. Everyone ignored him losing all hope in healing him. As soon the carriage had stopped, Natsu jumped out of the window. All of us rolled our eyes and facepalm in our heads. When we got out , the village was quite peaceful. When we all went to the mayor of the village he told us that the monsters came from the forest. As we began to go to the forest, I began to spark. Everyone looked at me and I waved it off. We continued going farrther and farther in, until we came to a clearing. Instantly thousands of monsters started to come at us. I let out my lightning shocking the first 4 rows of monsters, which sizzled the monsters. Leo and Natsu started to shoot out fire at one side, Annabeth, Hazel and Erza started to charge at the monsters, Gray, Percy, and Frank started to do one-side, while Jason,Piper and Wendy started to knock the monsters by blowing wind at them while Jason and Piper slashed at them. I just sat there, having a blank face. Soon thousands of explosions started to happen. Lucy was summoning her celestical spirits out. I started to take out my swords and started to slash at monsters who tried to attack me from behind. Grover started to panic as he watched the forest go down.

~ 10 minutes later~

All the monsters were gone and the clearing around us gotten larger( mostly caused by these people. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank...) me, Lucy and Wendy looked at the wreakage. Grover started bleat and run around. The others looked at us and I pointed to the forest. When they turned they saw that they caused a lot of damage. Luckily we were in a forest and _not_ in the village. Grover apparentally fainted so Percy and Jason had carry him.

As we all trudge back, we collected the money and quickly went back home. On the way back, Annabeth started to wake herself up. " Um... guys where are we going to sleep?" Percy and the others realized it and started to have a gloomy atmosphere. " Some of you guys can sleep in my apartment.(mostly the girls only)." I shook my head. " I don't think so. Natsu keeps going into your bed." I said. The others looked at us and did a fish-face. Before they could say anything, I waved my hand back and forth. " Not what you're thinking." I said and they geniuely relaxed. When we got back to Mongolia it was nearly dark. As we said good-bye to Erza and the others after splitting the money, me and the others went to the market. " Uh why are we here?" said Frank. I rolled my eyes and went to buy food. I had the boys carry the heavy stuff and the girls carried the lighter stuff. As we went into my hubble home, I quickly started dinner.

" The guys are sleeping into twos in each room, the girls can sleep all three together or one of you guys sleep in my room with me." As the guys started to decided to sleep with who, I began to make a lot of food. I began to make fried chicken, stir-friend potatoes, salad, rice, brocoli and chicken and some soup. I could see the guys starring at the food and drooling at the smell, until the girls whacked them on the head. I could hear Annabeth squeal as she looked at my book of archeiture, while the girls started to talk. The boys looked at the weapons I had and started to examine it. When I had finished cooking the food, I asked them to start the table. They started to set up the table while some of them got the food and the refreshments out. As I started a fire in the fireplace, they scraped some food in the fire while we began to eat.

" So how was it?" I said. "It was awesome!" said Leo and Frank. " Are they always like that?" said Annabeth. I nodded. When we all finished eating, I looked at them. " I should probably get you clothing that match here, and some Pjs." Iwent to the bathroom, and started the water running. I went to her bedroom. Soon I closed the bathroom, and peaked out. " The girls go first then the boys." they nodded. As Piper went in, I got a bunch of clothing out. I started to put combinations of clothing together and passed them to the guys.

" You're Pjs are in there, and also the outside clothing." When we all finished taking a bath we went to bed. I sighed as I welcomed my comfy bed, and closed my heavy eye lids.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Plan

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR FAIRY TAIL!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4:Battle Plan. **_

_**KIANA'S POV**_

As all of us went to Fairy Tail, and there was a lot of ruckus as usual. When I went to the bar, I saw Gray and Percy chatting. I smiled at the two. The others were getting a long with the guys at Fairy Tail. Leo was 'talking' with Natsu, and they were smirking. I got an idea, and smiled. I went to the group and I got their attention.

" Hey guys. Why don't you guys have a 2 on 2 fight?" I said. The others looked at me and smiled. Leo and Natsu were grinning like crazy. I took their reactions as a yes. " So one of you guys pair up with either one. However, it cannot be someone such as Jason and Leo. We'll have the battle tomorrow and we'll meet at the guild." they nodded and they began to go in pairs. Percy paired up with Gray, Leo and Natsu paired up (that was obvious much), Jason and Wendy went together, and Erza paired up with Annabeth. I looked at the others who didn't participate.

" You guys ain't gonna fight?" They shook their heads grinning. " It'll be pretty chaotic." said Frank. I nodded and smirked. As they began to plan for the battle tomorrow (well except Natsu and Leo who were grinning and fooling around =w=), I went to a table was against the wall and leaned on the wall, deciding to take a nap. I closed my eyes and instantly opened my eyes just in time to duck a fire ball. I looked at Natsu and Leo who were whistling and looking in another direction. I glared and got up. I sucked in a breath and roared. Natsu and Leo panicked and started to run for the hills. I chased at them and grabbed them from their collars ( well scarf in Natsu's chase) and they fell to the ground. I started to laugh evily and pulled them out of the door, while they were trying to grab onto something.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

I groaned and facepalmed. The idiot had to mess with Kiana. She was just as strong as Erza and she had so many weird personalities. Including her manica mode. The guild was quiet and was looking at the door where Diana pulled the two fire mages for their punishment.

_**" GWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-"**_

we jolted at that. I started to sweat ice cubes. Everyone was sweating and panicing. After what seemed forever, Kiana came in with a very pissed off face. At the entrance I could see Leo and Natsu knocked out with bruises on them. Percy looked at me.

" Does this always happen?" he looked frightened. I shrugged. I couldn't blame him. Kiana was scary and was more or less scary or not so scary as Erza. We decided to stay forget it and continue on with our plan.


	5. Chapter 5:Erza&Annabeth VS Natsu&Leo

_**Disclaimer! I do not own the PJO series or fairy tail!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Erza & Annabeth VS Natsu & Leo!**_

As the whole guild of Fairy Tail began to watch the teams begin to fight, the teams were getting ready to fight. Percy and Gray were talking calmly and were warming up. Erza and Annabeth were talking to each other, and very likely talking about their battle stragety. On the other hand... Leo and Natsu were sleeping! Everyone looked at them in dismay. Wendy was panicing a little but Jason and Lucy were trying to calm her down.

" Alright!" yelled Kiana. Everyone looked at her. " So we'll do a random draw of who go first! #1 is Jason and Wendy! #2 is Percy and Gray! #3 is Erza and Annabeth! and #4 is Natsu and Leo!" As soon as Kiana called out the team numbers, a screen appear.

" Ready, set... draw!" the screen showed a bunch of numbers and began to show the numbers. The first number appeared was Erza and Annabeth. The numbers began to go off again and the next number was Leo and Natsu. Erza smiled to herself and Annabeth began to smile.

" Alright! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu, his hands blazing. " YA!" said Leo. Everyone went back a little more and Kiana went near them in the middle.

" The battle between Erza Scarlet with Annabeth Chase and Natsu Dragneel with Leo Valdez will begin!" Happy began to stare quite seriously and handed a bill of money to Cana who was taking bets.

" Can I vote for Erza?" said Happy.

_**" Ready!... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"**_ soon Natsu and Leo charged at them with full speed.

" Change! The knight!" yelled Erza. Soon Erza had both of her swords in her hands and slashed at Natsu who went down immeditealy.

" OH come man!" yelled Leo. Annabeth went behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying, Erza switched her sword into a giant paper fan and whacked him in a home run. Soon now he was sent flying until he looked like he was a star.

Everyone looked at where he was sent flying and dropped their mouths.

" Uh... Erza and Annabeth win! Now we have to catch Leo before he becomes an meteroid." said Kiana. Kiana quickly began to run into the direction that Leo was sent flying. Kiana stopped and looked at everyone else. " Uh...also, we will continue next after a few days until we find Leo." Soon Kiana disappeared into dust.

" I guess I over did it..." said Erza. Everyone dropped to the ground and their legs sticking out.


	6. Chapter 6:Flaming Valdez evolves!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy tail!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Flaming Valdez evolves into Flaming Comet Valdez!**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

We were at the guild to wait for Kiana to come back with Leo. I put a hand on my forehead and grimaced. Erza should really watch how much power she hits on people... Natsu was still knocked out and he was sleeping at a table. Occasionally Gray would say something about Natsu and he would wake up yelling at him, but would pass out again. Everyone would yell to him to either wake up or sleep. The guild doors opened and there was Kiana carrying Leo. Leo was still passed out and Kiana was panting and huffing her head off. She had an extremely pissed off face. Her clothes had holes in them and were...burnt? She dumped Leo on a table as Wendy began to check up on him. Kiana sat down at the bar and nobody dared to talk to her. Mirajane smiled and went up to her.

" Welcome back Kiana. What do you want to drink?" we gulped at her bravely. Kiana sighed and slammed the table. " Some wine or some alcholic." Mirajane smiled and nodded. She gave Kiana a glass of wine and Kiana took a sip. " Uh...Kiana? Aren't you too young to drink?" said Percy. We all widened our eyes and looked at him. Kiana took a big gulp and looked at him. " What are you gonna do? Throw me far away?" he gulped.

" So where did you find Leo?" said Mirajane. Kiana finished the glass and asked for another. Mirajane refilled it for her and Kiana took a sip. She swung around to look at us and put her arms on the table. She crossed her legs and had an even more pissed off face. We all shivered.

" You guys really want to know where I found him?" we gulped and nodded. She took a sip again and looked at us.

" I found him in a lava pit." we sputtered out our drinks and looked at her. " I ain't kidding. Apparentally Erza hit him so hard that he made a crater. Luckly he can withstand fire and heat cause he would be Mexican Stew by now." she glared and the room temprature dropped, enough that Gray didn't had to strip.

" It wasn't easy getting him out of the lava pit and believe me it is _**fucking **_hard!" we stepped back as she swore." Now there is a hot spring now."

" Kiana. You said 'now' twice." said Natsu. Kiana glared at him and threw a spoon at him which send him flying. Kiana got off and began to walk out of the guild. We let a big sweat drop out.

" The battle will resume after a few days, now let me sleep." with that she slammed the door closed and we all gave out a deep breath out.

" So the battle will continue after a few days when Kiana cools off." said Mirajane. Everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Wendy&Jason VS Gray&Percy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Wendy Marvell & Jason Grace VS Gray Fullbuster & Percy Jackson!**_

After the '_incident_', Kiana finally cooled off. Gray and Percy were training like crazy, getting ready for the battle. When the day finally came, everyone was sitting in anticipation.

" So who do you think is going to win?" said Frank. Everyone pondered about that. People who knew Percy, knew he was strong. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew that Gray was a little stronger than Wendy but no one knew about Jason or Percy. So basically everyone just said " Meh."

Percy was stretching with Gray and saw that Gray had a jar of...pickled plums?

" Uh... Gray?" Gray stood up and looked at him. Percy pointed to the jar. " Uh what's that?" Gray held up the jar a little higher as he smirked. " You'll see."

On the other hand...

Wendy was pancing a little while at the same time was going to give it her best. Jason was sparking a little but remained calm. As far as he knew, it was like any other battle, but of course everyone knew magic so it would be a little more different or difficult.

Kiana looked at the two teams and got everyone's attention.

" The battle of Wendy Marvell and Jason Grace between Gray Fullbuster and Percy Jackson will commence!" Everyone leaned in. Kiana looked at the two teams.

" Ready...?" they nodded. Kiana went up to Percy and Jason, and began to do a small spell. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. When Kiana went back to her spot, she smiled. " Sorry, forgot to do something. We can't have you guys cause a tsunami and a storm, will we?" People who knew what she was talking about, paled.

Kiana closed her eyes and snapped them open. " BEGIN!" instantly they charged. Percy and Jason started to go and fight. Everyone marvelled at the power and swordman ship. Erza was extremely intrested in their battle. Everytime they clashed, thunder could be heard. Percy jumped back and began to send 100000 power of water blasts at Jason who tried to run and get closer to Percy. Jason did a back-flip and began to fly in the air. Jason began to suck in a breath and let out a huge gust of wind.

_**" TORNADO BLAST!"**_ Percy put Riptide infront of him which managed to slice most of the wind. Percy smirked and charged. Jason sliced him and the sword went through. Everyone gasped and suddenly Percy's body changed into water and disappeared. Jason began to look back and forth and did not see the attack from behind.

_**" WATER SLICER!"**_ Jason cried in pain and tumbled. He hit a tree and got up. Percy began to make a hurricane of water and pushed it infront of him. " Water Hurricane!" Jason sent a charge of electricity out. _**" Lightning Strike!" **_Everyone widened their eyes.

Percy somehow managed to deflect the lightning and the water began to envolp Jason. " JASON-SAN!" yelled Wendy.

When the water cleared, they saw Jason on the floor with Riptide their his throat. Kiana held up her hand and blew a whistle. " Jason has been defeated! Wendy is the only one left standing!

Wendy began to suck in a breath as Gray started to send thousand of ice spears at Wendy.

_**" SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" **_The ice spears were immeditealy broken and Gray pulled out the jar of pickled plums. Wendy started to pale and sweat.

_**"Secret Techinquie! Eating Pickled Plums!" **_Wendy started to shrieks and faints. Kiana looked at Gray and sighs.

" Wendy Marvell is unable to battle! The winner is Gray Fullbuster and Percy Jackson!" everyone cheered while Jason helped carry Wendy who had fainted.

" So that's what the pickled plums are for." said Percy. Gray high-fived him and smirked. " What? Do you expect me to actually injure her?" Percy thought for a moment before putting an arm on Gray. " Good point."


	8. Chapter 8: Two Dark Mages Appear?

_**Chapter 8: Two Dark Mages appear?**_

* * *

_**Kiana's POV**_

After the battle, the two teams began to train for a few days. We were just sipping our drinks as we watched the teams planning.

" Bleeh!" bleated Grover. We both turned to him as he was talking to Plue.

" Uh...Grover? Are you talking to that..._thing?" _said Leo. Grover and Lucy turned to him and yelled.

" _**PLUE IS NOT A THING!**_" Leo huddled in the corner in fear. I laughed my head off. Lucy turned to Grover who gave Plue a lolipop. " You know what he is saying?" said Lucy. Grover nodded. " I can talk to any animal or creature." explained Gover. Lucy laughed. " Just like Natsu. Althought I don't think he can talk to creatures. I only know he understands Plue talk." said Lucy.I smiled weakly at how everything was going on, but... I still need to figure a way to get them back to their own dimension. I was about to get up until I remebered something." W-wait just a minute. Grover..." They looked up at me. " Yes?"

" Where've you been for the past few days?" I asked. Everyoent urned to Grover who was sweating.

" Uh...well... I was fasinated by the nature around here, so I kinda uh..." I sighed ad drooped my head. While Grover was bleating like it was Enchilada day, I got up and went to Levy who was reading a book.

" Um... Levy?" Levy looked up with her glasses on. " Is there any spells on how to get people to other dimensions?" I said. Levy thought for a minute. " There is but...it's really difficult. No one used those spells anymore cause they were afraid of how to get back." I nodded and got up. " Thanks Levy." I sighed and decided to go for a walk in the forest. I went out of the door and began to go hiking. I began to take in the smell of the wood. I looked at the sky and thought for a moment.

_" I was born in this world... and I also have a life in the other world... so which world do I actually live in...?" I lowered my eyes for a moment then shook my head a little. " I can't think like that! I gotta get Percy and the others back to the world of gods... but...what brought them here? I'm the only one can go in and out but this seems too much of a concidence..."_ I widened my eyes. I remebered there was no such thing as concidences. I flinched at the sudden power of powerful magic. I began to run and follow the magic flow. I stopped to an empty space of the forest where the plants were dead. I took a fightning position as I watched a person come out.

I took back in surprise as I recongized the person.

_" Zeref..." _He looked at me and looked surprise. I stared at him and he began to stagger. I caught him before he could meet the ground. I sat on the ground and sighed

I postitoned him and myself as I placed him on my lap.

" Aren't you worried about me killing you with my magic?" I thought for a few seconds before asking. " Not really... I know you don't do it intentionally and... I would like to enjoy the few minutes for a while." He blinked in surprise before closing his eyes while smiling. I smiled as I stroked his head. After a few enjoyable moments he suddenly got up and started to grip his body. I started to panic.

" Run... quickly..." I nodded and started to get escape, but I was too late. A black wave of death magic erupted and I quickly braced for myself. I started to mutter in greek and just in time as well. Zeref collapsed and I collapsed as well. I started to pant and I went to the Zeref with the remaining strength I had. I got him on his back and I dragged both of us to a rock. We sat and leaned on the rock. I stared at the sky and darkness started to envelop me...

* * *

_**Lucy's POV **_

Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Percy, Wendy, Hazel, and Jason flinched and suddenly got up. Makarov looked up and all of them had a grim faces on them. I touched Natsu's shoudler as he was looking angrily.

" Natsu...what's wrong?" Natsu looked at me and he touched my hands. A small tingly feeling as we made contact. " Percy? Jason? What matter?" said Annabeth. Percy held Annabeth close and started to sweat. " Oi! Hazel you alright?" said Frank. I looked and saw Hazel kneeling on the floor shaking. " I'm fine... just there as a sudden burst of death..." everyone grimmanced and Erza started to get up with her sword. " Natsu! Everyone! Let's go!" we nodded and began to run. Frank carried Hazel as she began to direct us. Soon we were in a clearing where everywhere else was dead. There was a few bodies of animals that were now bones. Grover started to bleat and cry.

**" The horror! All the plants, trees and the animals!"** Piper, Wendy and Happy started to comfort him. We looked around as we took in the decaying plants.

" What happened here...?" said Annabeth.

" Juvia has seen this during the S-class rank exams..." I jumped as I remebered. _" Zeref..." _said Gray. We nodded. " Your're right..." said Erza.

" No look. Zeref!" said Gray as he pointed. We looked and gasped as we saw Zeref holding Kiana as they were sitting at a rock. We all took fightning positions. Zeref looked up as he examined us.

" What have you done with Kiana?" said Natsu. We all nodded. " I haven't done anything to her. Hurting her would be last thing I would do. " said Zeref. We stepped back in got up and walked over to him. " Uh... Hazel that isn't a good idea." Zeref handed Kiana to Hazel who took her easily. " She passed out from using too much magic." Hazel nodded and began to walk back. Suddenly Zeref began to clench his body. " No not again..."

"RUN!" yelled Juvia. We began to run but we couldn't make it. A black wave of magic started to erupt and we began to brace ourselves. Suddenly a huge shadow surronded us and we looked around.

" Do you think what I think this could be done by?" said Annabeth to Percy. He smirked and nodded.

The shadow disappeared and we were left unscathed. A boy about 16 years old with brown hair and slightly tanned skin was standing infront of us.

_**" NICO!" **_yelled Percy and the others. The person looked at us and smiled. He looked and stared at Zeref. They both looked at each other as if they were talking to each other silently and Zeref suddenly disappeared.

The person staggered and was caught by Percy. " Whoah! You alright man?" he nodded. Erza stepped up to him and offered her hand to him.

" My name is Erza Scarlet. Are you the one who helped us?" Nico stood up and took her hand. " My name is Nico di Angelo and you're welcome."

" What did you just use?" I said. Nico got up and looked at us. " I uh... use shadows and control the dead." said Nico. Percy put a hand on his head and began to rubb it. " He's a deimi-god like us." Nico slapped his hand away playfully.

" Uh ya..." " Wait are you a son of Pluto like Hazel?" I said. He blushed and shook his head. " Uh well I'm a son of Hades, but ya me and Hazel are half-siblings." we nodded and let out a big _"Oh..."_

Wendy began to check up on Kiana and she let out a big breath o began out. " She's okay, just exhaustion and just some scratches and bruises but she will be fine." we all let out the breath that we didn't know we were holding and smiled. " We better take her to the infiramary." said Erza. We nodded and began to go back to Fairy Tail. Kiana began to snore and mumble a little and we laughed a little.

As we began to walk back, I began to think.

_" Why was Zeref here? and why don't he mean he wouldn't hurt her...?" _I shook the thoughts out and focused on Kiana.


	9. Chapter 9: Kiana's True Identity?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Kiana's true idenity? **_

_**Kiana's POV**_

I woke up in the infirmary and I was in the beds. I saw I was covered in some bandages but nothing too bad.

" Kiana! You're awake!" I widened my eyes and look to my side, to find everyone looking at me with concern well except for Natsu, and Leo who were fooling around and Happy was eating a fish.

I began to get up slowly, the blood rushing through me. I winced a little and sat properly. I stretched my arms a little and heard my bone crack. I moved my neck side to side and heard it crack.

I made my face somewhat cat like and looked at them lazily.

" Good morning..." I said. Then they snapped.

" Good morning? Good morning?" yelled Annabeth. " It is nearly noon!" huffed Annabeth. I cocked my head to the side.

" Ah.. really? Well... I don't care!" I said. Percy pulled Annabeth back with some help of Lucy and Piper. Everyone got a chair and sat down. Erza looked at me with a serious face.

" Let me guess... question time?" I said rasing a hand. They nodded. I sighed dramitically and took the cup of tea that Wendy gave to me. I sipped it and let out a relaxing breath out.

" So...?" I said. Erza coughed and looked at me with her oni stare, which made everyone shiver that could rival Percy's.

" We saw Zeref and you in the forest." said Erza. I nodded and continued to drink my tea. " Yes?"

" And he said he wouldn't hurt you at all. So do you know each other?" I continued to drink my tea and the tension continue to rise.

I put the cup down and held in my lap and stared at the window.

" Hm... where to start... You might want to sit down for this." Everyone coughed and realized they were already sitting down. " Oh right... never mind then!" I laughed.

" It's true that we know each other." Everyone gasped. " When?" I glared at them. " Would you shut up for a few damn seconds? I just started just 4 seconds ago! " They closed their mouths with a 'click'. I sighed.

" But truthfully, I don't know him in this life." Everyone looked at me.

" Have you ever believed that you have a past life?" they nodded. " Well... I have the memories of my deceased life and the memories of this life." everyone gasped. Nico looked at me. " How is that possible? People who reborn cannot have the memories of their past life when the souls are dipped in the River of Lethe. It's impossible." I looked at him.

" Nothing is impossible once you know the world of gods and magic. " I said. He lowered his eyes at me. " There is many ways around things Nico."

" I have memories of my deceased life.. that I was Zeref's lover." Everyone looked at me. I tilted my head a little and looked at them with a weak smile. " Don't be surprise. Everyone falls in love. Either they're good or bad." " When I was reborn in this body, I first met Zeref and he met me for the first time. Somehow he knew my past life and I emphazied with him, so I tried to protect him as much as possible if I could but even that is within my reach. " I took in a shaky breath. " That's all I can tell you about me and Zeref. " Everyone was about to get up and leave but Annabeth stopped us.

" I need to ask you something Kiana." we looked at her. " What is it Annabeth?" She lowered her gaze at me.

" _**Who are you?**_" I smiled a little.

" Why Annabeth, don't you know?_** I am Kiana, which means the ancient**_."


	10. Chapter 10: the moon and the scorpion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Story of The Moon and The Scorpion. **_

_~Recap~ _

_" I need to ask you something Kiana." we looked at her. " What is it Annabeth?" She lowered her gaze at me. _

_" __**Who are you?**__" I smiled a little. _

_" Why Annabeth, don't you know?__** I am Kiana, which means the ancient**__."_

* * *

**_Percy's POV_**

" The anicent...?" said Lucy. Kiana looked at her and sat near the window.

" My name means many things but it is refered as the anicent, the island princess, and the..."

" The...?" said Gray. She stood up and held out her hands. She began to glow in the silver light and when the light died, she was dressed in anicent clothing, carrying a staff with the moon.

" The moon goddess." We widened our eyes at her. " So you're..."

" In Greek, I'm known as Artemis, In Roman I am known as Diana, but I'm not the goddess herself, I'm just a small part of her that she threw away years ago." She went back in her normal clothing and sat down.

" The small part of her?" said Erza.

" The part of her heart that falls in love with man. "

" Wait so the orignal Artemis, threw away a small part of herself which is you that falls in love with man when..."

" When she fell in love with Orion, and when he died, she could not love with another man. Men who tried to win her heart or tried to rape her many times, she lost all hope in falling with man, so she threw a small piece of her heart away so she could protect her maidenhood." she finished. " I know it's confusing but I can't tell any other than that."

" So how did Orion die?" said Natsu, then he got hit on the head by Erza and Lucy.

" I don't know really, some say it was Artemis herself that killed him, or Gaia killed him. Some say it was her attendants or pure accident. However in most stories, he was killed by a Scorpian sent by Gaia or Artemis or it included using a scorpion. In the story with Artemis, Orion tried to rape her, and Artemis roused a deadly scorpian to kill him and was sent into the sky in thanks." She looked at Lucy and smiled. Lucy jumped and put a hand on her key. " And that scoprian's name was...?"

" That scorpian's name is quite known. His name is..." Then a bright light flashed on Lucys keys and soon there was a man with a tail that was gun that looked like a scorpian's tail.

"_ Scorpio_." said Lucy and Kiana. Kiana looked at Scorpio.

" It has been a long time hasn't it? Scorpio. How was the stars?" Scorpio looked at Kiana. " Milday..." she raised her hand and put a hand on his cheek. " It's been years that you have served Artemis, protecting her maidenhood." he only nodded.

Kiana laughed and looked at Lucy. " Please take care of him, would you?" Lucy smiled and nodded. " Of course. He is my friend." Kiana and Scorpio smiled. Kiana put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. " Well you better go back! Before Aquarius starts to get angry." Scorpio grinned. " Oui." Soon Scorpio was gone and Kiana let out a breath.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving! I feel like I could eat a horse! Oh wait no no not a horse, oh you know what I mean!" we nodded and grinned.

Natsu grinned. " I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!" shooting out some fire. Leo did the same until they were hit on the head. Everyone laughed.

As we began to eat what...Lunch?Brunch? I asked Kiana a question.

" Uh Kiana. I don't know if this is a bad time but can I ask you a question?" Kiana took a big drink and looked at me.

" What?"

" Which world do you actually live in?" everyone stopped. Kiana chuckled.

" You know Perce, I ain't have a clue. I have lives in both worlds, but I was bound to born in one of them, but I can't think too much of it! Might as well live life to the fullest eh?" I grinned and did a toast. Kiana smiled.

" So are you guys ready for your fight soon?" asked Kiana. I looked at Gray and we grinned.

" You bet." Erza and Annabeth looked at each other.

" Of course."

Kiana grinned. " Good. This is going to be intresting." said Kiana as she, Leo, Frank, did an evil scientist act.


	11. Chapter 11: The final Battle!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!_**

**_Chapter 11: The final battle!_**

* * *

Finally the day had arrived and the guild was buzzing. Everyone was getting ready for the fight, and of course Cana was taking bets. The battle was going to be held at noon, so that left plenty of time for the participates to train and rest. As everyone was sitting in the guild, the doors opened.

Everyone looked to see the members of Blue Pegasus.

" It's the people from Blue Pegasus!" said Wendy.

Of course as always, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren started to hit on the girls which Ichiya-san had to get them back to reality.

" Why are you guys here?" said Lucy. Hibiki smiled. " We heard Fairy Tail was going to have a showdown with a couple of members so we decided to visit. " Just as he finished explaining, Percy, Annabeth, Erza and Gray came in. As always the team members started to hit on Annabeth which wasn't a good idea when Percy's around...

Lucy and a few others had to pull them away before they got splashed on with tons of water.

" What's with the racket?" said Kiana. She looked around the guild to see the members of Blue Pegasus, and a huge ton of water between them and Annabeth. " Never mind then." She walked up to the new arrivals who Annabeth was trying to calm Percy down.

" It's better not to mess with him, or with his girlfriend. Unless you what to get soaked." They nodded and started to back off.

" Don't worry Percy, they're known for this and they kind act like Apollo don't they?" said Kiana. Percy blinked and thought for a moment, before nodding who gave Annabeth a kiss on the forehead. Everyone that knew Percy let out a deep breath out, which earned many eyebrows from everyone. Kiana began to wave her head and shook her head. " You don't want to know." Kiana took a breath in and looked at them. " So I guess with the introduction then." Who started to gesture for them to start. Before they could start, more came in. When they looked, they saw Lyon and the others.

" It seems we have made it." said Lyon. Sherry began to hop over to Ren who was stungling with Ren. Percy and the others rose an eyebrow at them, and Kiana just shook her head.

" Why are you guys here?" said Gray. Lyon smiled and began to embrace Juvia which started to overheat.

" We came to watch the battle that we've been hearing about, so we decided to come to watch." Gray snapped and pulled Juvia away and thus began the great glaring battle. Kiana coughed to gather everyone attentions. " You might as well introduce yourselves."

" My name is Lyon Vastia."

" My name is Yuka Suzuki." Leo and Frank were about to laugh at his apperance but they were stopped by Kiana who gave them a death glare.

" My name is Toby Horhota!" everyone stared at him, and his ears." Are you a...dog?" everyone decided to ignore that.

" My name is Sherry Blendy!" who was having hearts coming out of her. " Almost like a daughter of Aphrodite." whispered Percy.

" My name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, I am the team leader of The Trimeans." who did a flashy introduction.

" My name is Hibiki Lates. I apologize from before."

" My name is Eve Teram."

" My name is Ren Akatsuki." Percy stepped up and smiled.

" My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

" My name is Annabeth Chase."

" My name is Jason Grace."

"My name is Leo Valdez!"

" My name is Frank Zhang."

" My name is Hazel Leverquaze."

" My name is Nico Di Angelo. I'm Hazel's half-brother."who gave an evil eye at them behind Hazel.

" My name is Piper Mclean." The members of Blue Pegasis, looked at Piper and are taken by surprise. " You're eyes are..." Piper laughed a little.

" _Ya_ I get that a lot. I was born with this since I come from a certain deitiy."

" Deitiy?" Piper and the others looked at Kiana for help. Kiana looked up from her book and just said 'Oh'. She closed her book and stood up.

" All of them are descended from gods." said Kiana who was stretching her bones. They widened their eyes and their jaws dropped to the floor. " WHAT?" Kiana covered her ears and glared at them.

" Percy is the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, Jason is the son of the roman god of Zeuz. Jupiter. Leo is the son of Hephateus, the god of blacksmith, Frank is the son of a roman war god of Ares, the god of war, Hazel and Nico are both greek and roman but they come from the same father Hades/Pluto, the god of death you could say, and Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." finished Kiana who took in a deep breath and a drink of water. " _God damn that is long!_" complained Kiana.

" So what guilds are you from?" asked Annabeth. " We are from Lamia Scale." said Lyon.

" And we are from Blue Pegasus." said Hibiki. Percy perked up on the word Pegasus.

" Do you guys have a _pegasis_?" said Percy. They shook their heads. " Aw..." They looked at everyone and were about to ask something until Happy came flying in.

" Natsu! There is something weird outside!" everyone widened their eyes. " What?" said Natsu.

" There is a_ horse_ w-with..._wings_!" Everyone started to dropped on the floor. " Happy... you are _a cat,_ with _wings!_" said Frank. Happy realized that and just said oh. Percy and the others got perked up and looked at Happy.

" Happy! Is that horse black?" Happy nodded and Percy began to yell happily. " It could be Blackjack?" said Annabeth. Percy nodded and began to go outside, with his friends in toll. The others looked at Kiana, who was smiling amusingly. " People, I guess you're about to meet a real Pegasus." Kiana began to skip outside, and everyone gasped as they saw a horse with wings.

Percy was talking with Blackjack rapidly who was replying with neighs. " _Is that...!"_ said Ren. Kiana nodded.

" A pegasus. Yup!" Kiana began to walk to Blackjack who rubbed his head on Kiana, who gave him some sugar cubes. Percy began to talk with Blackjack again and Kiana turned to laugh at everyone's dumbfound faces.

" Can I ask something?" said Lucy. Kiana looked at her. " Yes?"

"Why is Percy talking with it?" Kiana grinned.

" One, it's a male. Two, he's name is Blackjack. Three, Percy's father created horses, so that allows him to talk to any type of horses."

" Any type of horses?"Kiana nodded.

" Percy told me he met some horses that were fire! He also met a half-horse and half-fish."

Natsu and a few others grinned and began to meet the Pegasis." After a few minutes, everyone began to go to the battle field.

Gray and Percy began to go one side and Erza and Annabeth began to go to the other.

" _The battle of Gray&Percy with Erza&Annabeth shall commence!" _said Kiana in a loud voice. Kiana nodded to Nico who nodded. They clamped their hands together.

_**" BATTLE FIELD ACTIVATE!" **_A huge magic circle started to glow and all around them huge shadows started to rise above them making them in a globe, then there was a bright light. When the light died down, every gasped as they were on a rock that was in the air. All around them there was rocks in the air and underneath there was lakes, trees and some random buildings. Kiana began to wave in the air in a circle and a huge screen appeared showing everyone.

" We can't have you destroy the guild can we?" said Kiana who smiled. Everyone thought for a moment and started to shiver of the possible destruction of Erza and Percy. Kiana got on Blackjack who took in the air, as she put on some headphones with a microphone.

" Nice one Kiana! Nico! You're getting better at this!" said Percy who both gave him a thumbs up and a grin.

_" Good afternoon everyone! This is Kiana speaking, and I will be your speaker for a while! The battle of team Gray and Team Erza shall begin! No killing, or cheating please! Ready!... "_

* * *

_**" GO!"**_

_**Who do think is going to win?**_

_**Erza & Annabeth? OR**_

_**Gray & Percy? OR**_

_**possibly both? **_

_**We shall see later on!**_

_**See you in the next chapter! ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 12: The final Battle! pt2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy Tail!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The final battle part 2~**_

_**Kiana's POV**_

I actually regret thinking of the idea of fightning. Really. As soon I said go, everything went like Hades. In other words it was like Hell. I had to duck as a rock was shot over my head and run around the floating rock from 10000 power water blasts, ice shards, rocks and fish. Yes I said fish. Happy the cat was dancing around since it was raining fish but for some odd reason everything was targeting me, some stray pieces were heading to a few of the others but mostly it was on me.

" Lady and Gentlemen! The utterly crazy, chaotic, stupidmeforthinkingofthisidea, destructive battle has began!" I yelled through the mic, as I dodged from a flying sword fish, which was sticking out of the ground like an angry barbarian who stabbed the table with a dagger. I saw Freed and a few others putting protective spells around the audience as they quickly started to panic. I quickly pulled the swordfish out from it's misery and threw it in some water. I ran to the audience and tried to catch my breath.

"_** MARS ALMIGHTY! DON'T KILL US, YOU STUPID MONKEYS!" **_I yelled. Everyone widened their eyes as a huge slab of ice was coming toward us. " Damn you Gray! I'm sooo gonna kill you later for this!" I muttered. I quickly got my huge broadsword and smashed the ice slab into tiny sparkles.

" Is it always like this!" yelled everyone who hadn't seen Percy and Annabeth fight before.

" **YES!" **yelled everyone yelled back.

" That is crazy!" yelled Lucy. I looked back at her. "_Welcome to our world_." I said. A huge screen appeared and showed pratically the massive demolition. Natsu on the other hand was having fun watching this, and so was Gajeel.

"At least some of us are having fun." I muttered.

On the screen we could see Percy and Erza fightning, and Gray was fightning Annabeth.

I looked to see Gray sending shards of ice at Annabeth who was dodging like crazy. Annabeth quickly took her dagger and began to go around Gray who began making a ice sword.

" Gray is gonna use close combat? That is stupid." said Leon.

They began to slash at each other and watched as the things around them being torn down.

Gray dodged as Annabeth tried to stab him, and he began to do hand gestures.

" _**Ice-make...cage!**_" Annabeth widened her eyes as she was trapped in a cage of ice. I jumped on Blackjack and began to soar through the air. I blew a whistle and held up my hand.

" Annabeth Chase is unable to battle! " I heard Annabeth swear in Greek and Latin. All of us who knew what she was going on, flinched. " Gods Annabeth! Don't swear that much!" I got Annabeth out and brought her to the audience as I handed her some ambrosia as she ate her wounds started to heal.

" Now ladies and gentlemen, it seems that it is just Gray and Percy fightning Erza!" Everyone leaned in closer to watch.

I got onto the ground and Blackjack quickly went back in the air.

" _Don't yourself killed!" _said Blackjack. I nodded and I began to watch the battle.

Percy and Erza began to come at each other with their swords. Everytime their swords came into contact, a huge blast of wind came out that I had to hug a tree from being blown away. Gray got behind Erza as they both jumped away from each other.

"_** Ice make... discus**_!" a thousands discus-shaped ice came zooming at Erza who dodged them easily. Suddenly she got behind Gray and knocked Gray out of the battle. I whistled and held up my hand.

" Gray Fullbuster is unable to battle!" I quickly got to Gray and got Blackjack to carry him back to the audience. I jumped away from a huge piece of rock heading towards me and yelled through the mic.

" Now ladies and gentlemen, it is now Percy and Erza! Who shall be victorious!" I yelled. I yepled as a tree just fallen right beside me and climbed the huge trunk so I could see everything more clearly.

" Not bad." said Erza as they caught their breath. Percy grinned. " You too." I gulped. Percy began to inhale and I held on a thick branch as he was envloped in a mini-cyclone. " Oh Zeus."

Erza changed in Sea King/Empress armor. I widened my eyes. Thanks to my 20/20 vision, I could see what was inside the cyclone.

" Hey what armor is that?" I heard Percy. I held the tiny mic near my mouth.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, those who don't this armor, this is Sea King/Empress Armor!"( . ?325-Your-Favorite-Erza-Armor) " This armor nullifies any water attack! Therefore putting water mages and Percy to an disadvantage!" I saw Percy smirk... wait smirk? He is smirking?

" Bring it!" Percy charged and Erza charged as well. Everything was going so fast even my brain was hurting!

Percy got into the air from the river and held out his hand. "_ Water Hydra_!" A thousand water formed hydra heads started to form and started to hit Erza. Erza held up her sword which blocked some of it but some of the water started to go around Erza and started to hit her. I looked closely and saw Erza clenching her teeth.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, you cannot believe this! Although the armor nullifies water attacks, Erza is taking damage!" I said in disbelief. I heard the audience cheer and Percy started to send out water slashes which took down the rocks on the mountain beside them which Erza was having a hard time dodging them.

" _No matter how many times you cut the heads of a hydra, they will always reform and grow twice as much!" _said Percy. Erza charged at Percy who blocked it easily but was being pushed back.

" You're strong." said Erza as she was smiling. Percy grinned back. " So are you, I guess what they tell me is true, Titania." Those who were watching shivered, even Gray and Leon.

They jumped back, and looked at each other.

" Let's finish this shall we?" said Percy. Erza grinned back. " Bring it."

_**" Poseidon's trident!"**_ yelled Percy. Tridents made out of water started to charge at Erza multipying in a fast pace.

_**" Water Slash!"**_ yelled Erza. As soon they both said that, they charged each other with their swords and magic attacks coming at each other and as they made contact, their was a huge puff of smoke. It was so powerful that the branch broke and I was tumbling back. I hit my head on a tree and screamed as pain started to erupt through my whole body. I twitched as electric shock spread throughout me, making me unmobile for a few seconds. I gripped my hand with some difficulty and shurgged the paralysis effect off me. I felt my head was wet and I touched it, I looked to see blood. There was a lot so it wasn't bad. I looked to see my clothes ripped up a lot and blood pouring out of my body. I walked/ran to Percy and Erza and saw they were on the floor,defeated.

" Ladies and Gentlemen... it is a TIE!" I heard gasps. I felt something wrong and heard pebbles coming down. I looked up and saw a huge rock toppling over. I widened my eyes and ran to the two who were unconcious. I tried to carry them, and saw a huge shadow covering me. I looked up and saw the rock near. It was too close to run, and I dumped the two. I quickly summoned my staff and...

* * *

_**OH! CLIFFY! ^_^**_

_**Sorry if I haven't been uploading much, I have sumer school so I'm trying to upload as soon as I can! **_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_

_**~ PinkSakuraFlower1 **_


	13. Chapter 13: The Moon and The Stone?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or PJO series!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Moon and the stone?**_

_**Percy's POV **_

All I could see was black. Just black. I was running in the darkness, trying to find an exit. So I felt myself fall and then light hit my eyes. As my eyes got adjusted to the light, I looked to see Camp Half-blood.

" Percy?" I looked to see the Stoll brothers. " Hey you guys." I said. They ran up to me. " Where've you been for the past few weeks?" Weeks?

" What do you mean? We've been only gone for a few days." they shook their heads. " Come on!" we went to the big house to find the gods and Chiron sitting there.

" Percy!" my dad said. He got up and envolped me in a hug. I hugged him back and looked around.

"What's going on?" Chiron looked at me and spoke to me in a reasurring voice.

" Percy, you've been gone for 2 weeks. So has Annabeth and a few others." Athena got up to me angrily.

" Where is my daughter, you son of a sea spawn?" Poseidon glared at Athena. " Do not call my son that!" before they could argue, I did a new yorker whistle.

" Guys! Lady Athena! Annabeth is fine, so all the others. We are all in a place called Fiore."

" Fiore?" said Zeus. I nodded.

" We somehow we got teleported there with one of the other campers, and she taking care of us. We're fine, we are in a guild called Fairy Tail, and we were having a compeition with a girl named Erza who has a ton of armor, and when we were fightning, we got knocked out..." I widened my eyes and began to swear.

" Are you alright Percy?" I nodded. " I'm fine, my friend is trying to figure a way for us to get back and..." I heard a scream and when we looked I saw Kiana holding a staff over me and Erza's body. Her body was leaking blood so much, there was a blood. I looked to see a giant boulder over top of us and Kiana was using some kind of magic protecting us.

" KIANA!" she looked and widened her eyes. " Percy!" The rock got closer and she got her attention back to stopping the boulder.

" What's going on?" I said. She gritted her teeth and looked at me at the same time trying to stop the boulder.

" After the explosion, this boulder was falling over you guys. I tried to get you guys away but it was too close so right now I'm trying to stop it from collapsing on you guys!" The gods were watching in horror and Kiana made contact with Artemis.

" You're...!" said Artemis. Kiana widened her eyes and swore. Her staff began to change and turned into an axe with moon crescents on each side, and on top there was a spear head. With a scream, she slashed the boulder breaking it to pieces. The pieces were falling and they were falling near us. She dropped her weapon, and held up her hands in the air.

" Moon shield!" A slightly transparent moon appeared blocking the rocks off, but it was too big. She hissed in pain as her side was opening, spilling blood. With an effort, she pushed up and another was falling. She got me and Erza, and hugged us. Rocks started to fall on her back, and she screamed. I clutched my head, as I could hear the scream. Erza woke up and gasped.

" Kiana-dono!"

" PERCY!" yelled everyone.

She fell, the boulders covering us. I felt blood on me and looked to see blood forming. I widened my eyes.

" I gotta go back!" I thought hard and soon I was back in my body...

* * *

I gasped, and looked frantically. I saw Erza looking at Kiana with shock. I looked and saw a rock appearing out of chest a little. I widened my eyes.

" Kiana!" she looked at us but looked somwhere else.

" Percy? Erza? Are you guys alright?" We nodded. No repsonse.

" Kiana?" she looked somewhere else. " Percy? Erza? Say something?"

" We're fine..." we said in a croaked voice. She smiled and was having tears falling.

" Good..." Soon we heard yells.

_**" PERCY? ERZA! KIANA?"**_

" We're here!" I yelled. I saw the rocks being moved. " Hang on!"

" Percy... looked at Kiana." I tried to see what she was looking at, since it was dark. When a few streaks of light appear, I saw what she was saying. " K-kiana?"

" Yes?" Again, she was looked somewhere else. I gulped and refused to believe it. When the rocks were removed, everyone looked at us with relief. We got out and Annabeth tackled me in a hug, so did everyone else. Lucy hugged Erza who was beign hugged.

" I'm fine!" we yelled.

" Percy? Erza?" we looked to see Kiana still there.

" Where are you guys?" she was feeling the ground. We escaped from their embraces and went to Kiana. " Kiana? " She held up her hand and was feeling my face. " Percy? Is that you? why is everything so dark? " Her eyes were closed, and her head was covered in blood.

" Kiana, don't play around..." said Erza. Kiana began to open her eyes and screamed. She clutched her eyes.

" KIANA?" she began to cry.

" My eyes! they hurt!" Erza began to hugg her. " It's alright sweetie, calm down."

" Wendy!" I yelled. Wendy began to treat Kiana as much as she can.

" Percy!" I looked to see the gods behind us. I began to tear up a little.

" Dad..." Poseidon looked shocked and quickly comforted me. Annabeth and the others began to cry.

" Mother..." Annabeth cried. Athena began to hug her, comforting her with words.

" Apollo!" yelled Zeus.

" I'm on it!" Both Apollo and Wendy were sweating, trying to stop the bleeding. " We've got to remove the rock!" yelled Apollo. Kiana was crying like the child I remebered her seeing as. I went to Kiana and began to kiss her knuckles. Lucy began to cry and was holding her hands to her face.

" Kiana-chan...don't die..." Everyone began to cheer her on.

" Hades..." Hades looked at Kiana with softened eyes.

" She's holding on but she's slipping." said Hades. Ares and Hephatesu began to tug the rock behind her. They began to pull, and it was slowly moving. Natsu and Gray began to pull it out with them and so did the other members. Piper was hicupping and behind to speak.

" Kiana, don't you dare give up. Please hold on, hold on! You can't leave us! You promised us so much stuff. Good ones! You promised me that you'll live to see me and Jason get married! You promised us that we'll have shaved ice! You promised me that you were gonna design making a dress for me! You promised us that you wouldn't leave us! YOU PROMISED US!" she screamed. Kiana stopped crying and was scruching her eyerbrows. Jason began to go to Piper holding her.

" Kiana! Don't you dare give up! You better live, or I will go to the Underworld and seriously dragg you back! You promised me that you'll help me improve! You promised me that you help me and Piper! You promised that we'll go flying somehow! You promised me you'll support me for years! YOU CAN"T JUST LEAVE US!"

" You promised me that we'll go do archery together... you made me promise that I'll help you improve your madarin..." said Frank.

" You promised me that'll teach me how to use a computer and teach me how to make lots of stuff..." said Hazel.

" You promised me that you'll help me and Percy get married! You promised me that we'll do buildings together! You're a sister to me Kiana! You cant die!" said Annabeth.

" You promised me that we'll make blue food remember? You promised me that we'll be friends forever remember? You're like a sister to me Kiana! You were like another daughter to Poseidon!" I yelled. " You helped everyone and you took in our sad emotions! You felt the same sadness and pain that we felt, and even cried for us when we couldn''t! You took care of us, and even paniced when we got hurt! You never let us in your pain and sadness! YOU CAN"T DIE!" The rock was pushed out, then a soft light began to appear. The bleeding stopped and Kiana's breathing began to return back to normal. Apollo and Wendy dropped to the ground. Hades, Nico, and Hazel suddenly were thrown back.

" HADES! NICO! HAZEL!" they held up their hand. " We're okay!" they got up and shook their heads. " What happened?" said Zeus.

" She's gonna be living again. She went back to her body so fast that we got knocked out." said Hades.

" Oi! Kiana! Are you alright?" said Natsu. Kiana lifted her head and looked to Natsu. I let out a breath but it was too soon. Her eyes were still closed and she couldn't open them. " I'm fine Natsu."

" You're eyes..." said Hibiki. She looked to the direction and smiled. " Not all works out... at least I'm alive...right?" we nodded. She opened her eyes a little. " Besides I can still see... a little..." she said. " but the light hurts a little..."

" We should get out of here." said Oji-san. We nodded. Soon the field was gone and we were back in Fairy Tail. Mirajane went up to her. " Are you alright sweetie?" She nodded. " I'm fine Mira. You don't have to worry. All of you."

" Who said we were worried?" said Natsu who was trying not to cry. She smiled weakly.

" I can not see. I can not hear your emotions... but I can hear your heart and feel it." she said as she held up her hands a little. " She is gonna need some rest." said Apollo. We nodded. I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I put her in the bed, as Wendy began to take her blooded clothing off. Apollo stopped her and smiled to her.

" Now little lady, you should rest. You're drained from before, you should rest as well." Wendy nodded and shook her head. Charle began to guide her to a bed and she fell asleep.

Lucy sat next to Kiana who was trying to hold back her tears. Everyone was upset. Kiana moved and began to use her fingers to make Lucy smile. Lucy blinked in surprise and Kiana grinned like Natsu.

" I don't like sadness. You should smile, I don't like it when you're sad." pouted Kiana. Lucy giggled and began to laugh. Kiana smiled and everyone else did as well. " There!" clapped Kiana.

" Yosh! I'm fired up!" yelled Natsu. " For what you flame brain." said Gray.

" What did you say Ice freak?"

" YOu heard me Flame brain!" Kiana began to giggle and was clutching her stomache as she was laughing in her pillow. Everyone began to laugh as well.

" Okay you guys, that's enough. We got to get Kiana out of those clothes." said Hera. We jumped at Hera's voice, it was so soft.

" I agree with Hera for once, those clothes are horrible!" said Aphrodite. " I say so as well." said Sherry.

Hazel began to take off Kiana's clothes and stopped. " Uh what's wrong Hazel?" said Erza. She looked at us and her face was red. " She's not wearing a..."

" A what?"

" a b-bra..." I blushed and began to run out of the room. I closed the door and listened.

" The boys get out! **_ALL OF THE BOYS!_**" yelled Erza. Everyone ran out and the door was slammed with a loud thud.

" God that girl is crazy!" said Apollo. I chuckled. " That's Erza."

" Um... Juvia has brought some supplies." Everyone looked at her. " Thanks Juvia." me and Gray said. She blushed and went in the room.

" Who was that?" said Poseidon.

" Her name is Juvia. She's a water mage." I said. He nodded.

" Kiana! Get back here!" said Aphrodite. There was crashes and things falling.

" I'm not wearing something frilly!" yelled Kiana. " I can't see it! But I know it's something frilly!"

" But it looks soooo cute on you!" The door opened and Kiana ran out, just wearing a oversized t-shirt with blue shorts. Her feet slid over on the floor and began to run. Aphrodite and Sherry began to chase her, as the others began to stop her. I caught a glimpse of the outfit and blushed. I swore and jumped over, following them. Everyone began to follow her, and then we saw a man with well built muscles and he had yellow hair with black eyes. Kiana was running towards that man as the others were chasing her.

" LAXUS!" the man looked. " Help me!" the man held out his hands and Kiana jumped in his arms. He held her like she was a kitten, and everyone stopped.

" L-laaxus...san.." panted Lucy. The man named Laxus grunted and looked at Kiana.

" What's going on?" Kiana pointed at the outfit and dropped his mouth. " You are not gonna wear that!" he yelled. Kiana twitched. " I know that but she was going to force me in that!" she cried. Laxus fumed until he saw her eyes.

" Kiana... what happened to your eyes?" She placed her forehead on his. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes he opened them again and sighed. Laxus carried her to us and was about to give her to Annabeth. Kiana looped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. He blinked before kissing her again before handing her to Annabeth. Aphrodite and Sherry squealed as some of the boys whistled.

He nodded to a few others before leaving in a bolt of lightning.

" Who was that..." said Jason.

" That was Laxus. Makarov's grandson." said Erza. I looked to see Zerus concentrating. "And, Kiana's boyfriend." said Mira, as she was having hearts coming out of her. Kiana blushed.

" Now we have to get you in bed." said Athena. Kiana whined before she was off to bed.

As she got in bed, Apollo applied some ointment on a pad and placed in on her eyes. He began to wrap some bandages over her eyes before she placed her head on the pillow.

" Now get some sleep. " Kiana nodded. Artemis sat next to Kiana, as she did Kiana tensed.

Apollo closed the door, leaving us to our privacy.

" Hey..." said Kiana. Artemis remained silent.

" It's been a long time, hasn't it? I think 5,600 years ago?"

" 7,987 years."

" Right." silent fell upon us.

" So how've you been?"

Artemis slammed her hand on the nearby table. Kiana remained still as we jumped.

" I thought I had disposed of you..." Kiana sighed, and turned to Artemis side.

" You can never remove something that is part of you. You can hide it, you can abondan it, you can never talk to it, but you can never remove it. It will always be there." she said. " I knew why you disposed of me, but you cannot remove it forever. I can die, but I will be continously reborn no matter how many times. As long you are still here, then so will I. I'm part of you Artie, you are the moon, and I am the moon stone. You shine brightly, while I am just a tiny replica of you that will wax and wane. " Artemis scoffed, as she smiled. She held her hands and stroked it.

" Have you ever heard the myth of the moon stone? The moon stone is the gem of the moon that is said to be part of moon that was thrown out. The moonstone shall bring two together, unbreakable as it continues to wax and wane. As long the moon is there, the stone shall shine." Kiana turned her head to us.

" You should know that." Artemis looked at her.

" I knew, but it slipped through my mind." said Artemis.

" Like the moon slipping past the sun during an eclipse?" joked Kiana. Silence...

" I really should work on my humour. I seem to have no humour in me!" she complained. Artemis coughed and began to laugh. Apollo grinned and so did everyone else.

" Thanks Kiana...no me..." soon we heard soft snoring and saw that Kiana had fallen asleep.

We quitely tip-toed away, and we looked one last time before closing the door.

" Good night Kiana. Sweet dreams." We said.

" Good night..." she mummbledd. We held back our laugh and looked forward to another day.

" wait a minute..."

" How do we get back, or more like where are we gonna sleep?" We facepalmed ourselves forgetting that.


	14. Chapter 14: Problems

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Problem**_

_**Percy's POV**_

The next day we began to go to Fairy Tail, when we opened the door we saw everyone panicing.

"What's going on?" said Hermes. We jumped, when we looked back, we saw Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes.

" Why are you guys doing here?" we said.

" Zeus suddenly decided to come here, so as you can see we're right now here." said Athena in a flat voice. I stared at her. Mira who was running back in forth, finally recongized us, came up to us.

" Thank goodness you're here!" panted Mirajane.

" What's wrong?" said Piper.

" Kiana's gone!" she yelled. We dropped our mouths. " WHAT?" Mira nodded. When she was about to explain, Natsu and the others came in.

" What's going on?" said Lucy. " Kiana is missing!" we yelled. They dropped their mouths.

" What do you mean by that?" said Erza.

" When I came to check on Kiana this morning, she was gone!" said a panic Mira. Wendy and the others began to calm her down.

" We should go and look for her." suggested Poseidon. The others nodded.

We began to run out of the guild, to search for Kiana. After a couple of minutes later, there was no luck. We sat down at the park, under the huge tree, catching our breath.

" Where can she be?" said Gray.

" Hey little sis, can you sense her?" said Apollo. Artemis glared at him. " I'm not your little sis! besides, I could usually, but I can't pick anything up from her."

" Where would Kiana be?" said Athena. Lucy thought for a second. " She could be at her house..."

" but we just came from there." said Leo.

" um... we don't really know where she could be, she's was always...unique." said Lucy.

" This could be quite troublesome." said Zeus. Poseidon and Hade nodded.

" Hey, where's Nico?" said Jason.

" ah..."

" we haven't seen him since the battle." said Hazel.

" Great! Now we have to find two people!" said a frustrated Annabeth. Lucy turned to Natsu.

" Hey Natsu, could you sniff her out?" Natsu shook his head. " I would but I couldn't find her scent."

" Hey Lu-chan!" we looked to see Gajeel and Levy coming up to us.

" Levy-chan!"

" Have you found Kiana yet?" she said. We all shook our heads.

" I see..."

" Damn that brat is annoying." said Gajeel.

" Who's annoying? " we jumped and saw Laxus there. " Laxus!"

" What's going on?" he said. " Kiana is missing." said Erza. Laxus titled his head to the side. " No she isn't."

" Huh?"

" Come on, I'll take you guys there." as he begaan to walk, we shrugg our shoulders and began to follow Laxus. As we began to walk throught twist and turns, my head was starting to get dizzy. " This is nearly as bad as the Labyrith!" I yelled. The others nodded.

Then Laxus stopped at a manison, and it was a mixture of a japanese and western style.

Annabeth's eyes started to sparkle.

" Here we are." Laxus pushed the gate open, and entered in. As we began to go in, the building was huge!

As we went in the door, the inside was nice and welcoming. We began to go down the hall, and everyone was taking in the structure of the house ( please use your imagination). We began to go through the halls, and we began to go up the stairs. After walking some more, we stopped at a large door, and we went in. Inside there was huge shelves filled with books, and in the middle, there was a huge desk, in front. The ceiling was really high up, and in the air there was floating platforms and screens. In front of the desk, there was a long table with lots of chairs. At the huge desk, there was lots of books, writing utensils, paper, and... stuffies? At the table there was a welcoming plate of tea and pastries. Levy, Athena, Lucy and Annabeth's eyes started to sparkle.

We began to drool. Leo, Natsu, Apollo and Frank were about to take a bite, until Lucy, Piper, Artemis, and Hazel slapped their hands.

" It could be a trap." said Athena. Laxus scoffed.

" It isn't." said Laxus. He began to walk over and began to pour some tea in a nice cute pink mug. He got some crossiants on a plate, and it looked really fresh. He took the pastries and put them on the front of the table.

" Uh Laxus, what are you doing?" said Erza. He ignored her, and yelled.

" Oi KIANA! It's time for your snack!" there was a response back.

" COMING!" soon we heard running footsteps, and saw Kiana walking barefoot with her bandages on, toward us. She sat down in the chair Laxus pulled up and began to drink her tea.

I guess she didn't hear us or see us, cause she wasn't saying anything with her blindfolds on. Laxus sat down in a chair and began to help himself.

" What are you guys doing? Come on and help yourselves!" said Kiana as she looked in our direction. We jumped and timidly sat down. Kiana smiled.

" Kasumi-chan! Hikaru! There's tea and snacks!" she yelled. Soon a girl and a boy appeared with books, came up.

The girl had long bluish, with deep blue eyes. Her hair was parted to one side, that covered her left eye. She was about the same height as Annabeth, and her chest was slightly bigger. She was tall and slender, and she carried herself nicely. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue vest, with a black shirt that reached a little under her kness and she was skinny pants that reached to her ankle, and she was wearing black boots.

The boy had short black hair, and he had dark red eyes. His hair was parted like the girl except it covered his right eye. He was the same height as Natsu, and he was wearing a dark red dress shirt, with a black tie. He was wearing black pants and he was wearing black shoes.

" Kiana-san, here are the books that I thought might be useful." said the boy.

" Thanks Hikaru. Put them on my desk." they nodded. " Why dont you sit down and have a cup of tea." said Kiana. They both sat down after regarding Laxus, and began to drink some tea.

Kiana took a huge bite of the crossiant, and she made a happy cat face.

" Kasumi! This is soo good! I swear are you a professional baker?" said Kiana. She laughed.

" Um... Kiana?" said Levy. Kiana looked in Levy's direction. " Yes?"

" Are all these books yours?" Kiana took a sip of tea. " Yup."

" All of them!" exclaimed Lucy, Levy, Athena and Annabeth. Kiana nodded.

" Scrolls, tablets, books, relics and so forth. " said Kiana. She finished off her crossiant and took a gulp of tea. She got up and began to sit at her desk.

" So why are you guys here anyway?" she said.

" Oh ya! Everybody's looking for you!" said Lucy. Kiana cocked her head to the side.

" Why? Didn't I leave a note?" she said. There was silence. Kiana facepalmed herself and sighed.

" Where is the communicating lacrima?" she said. A huge crystal globe was maigcally brought down, and Hikaru grabbed it. He carried it to Kiana who put it on the table. Soon, the lacrima ringed and soon there was a picture of Mirajane.

" Mira, did you know that Kiana left a note?" said Erza. Mira thought for a second, and brought out a slip of paper.

" Oh ya! we just found it a few minutes ago." she said.

The lacrima blinked out and we facedesked the table. Kiana began to laugh.

" Anyway thanks for coming." she said.

" Uh Kiana, who's house is this?" said Piper.

" Well it's mine." said Kiana, like it was the most obvious answer. She put her chin on her fingers and smiled.

" So, may I ask why the Big three here? and Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo here?" no answer.

" You guys were bored." she said. Kiana sighed.

" Well welcome to my house/manison." she said happily.

" Ah thanks?" I said.

" Annabeth, Levy, Lucy, Athena? Would you like to explore my libaray?" she said. They nodded eargly. Kiana giggled. " You're more welcome to do so. Make sure you give back my books. If you get lost or you're looking for a certain type of book, go ask the lacrimas." she said. As soon she said that, they started to exploring.

" By the way Kiana, have you seen Nico?" said Hazel.

" Oh, he's in one of my spare rooms. He was sleepy, so I let him sleep here."

" Oh."

" So what are you researching about?" I said. Kiana smiled.

" Well Percy, I've been looking through books, how to get you guys back to your world. The gods, or other immortals can go back and forth throught dimension as they please but however for you, you have to do it old fashion way. " " Therefore, I'm searching for a spell to get you guys back, but since magicians don't do often because most don't come back, so I have to construct my own spell."

" but Kiana-sama, is also focusing on the main problem here." said Kasumi.

" Which is?" said Zeus.

" You know there are no concidences right?" we shivered and nodded.

_" Who summoned you here?"_ she said.


	15. Ch15:The Door in the Libary of Labyrinth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series~**_

* * *

_Recap~_

_" You know there are no concidences right?" we shivered and nodded. _

_**" Who summoned you here?" **__she said._

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Door in the Libary of Labyrinth**_

_**Jason's POV**_

We gulped and stared at Kiana. It was true that there was no concidences in this world for us deimi-gods, and we've known that for years. However, it still takes a blow to us.

Kiana sighed and laid back in her chair. " I know there are no concidences but why would someone summon you guys here across another dimension and intentionally bring me at the same time I was going in this dimension on that certain day and time? Plus you guys know the real me and I am involved with Fairy tail and you guys, it's like..."

" that someone has something against us and is planning something." I finished. Kiana smirked. She got up and started to walk around.

" Exactly, but those who interfer with fate, will never..." she stopped and we gulped as if we were drinking acid. She shook her head. " Nah never mind, seems to silly."

" So some crazy person is out there, summoned us here across another dimension with you along us so they could do what exactly?" said Leo. Kiana scoffed.

" Remeber the Titan war? the giants and Gaia? they all something in common." she said.

" Something against the gods." said Percy.

" Mainly us." said Artemis. Kiana nodded.

" How about the dragons? could they be...? said Laxus. Kiana held her chin with her finger and thumb, thinking.

" Is Igneel alright?" yelled Natsu. " How about Grandeeney?" said a worried Wendy. " and Metalicania?" said Gajeel.

" And the other dragons?" said Gray. They continued to ask question to Kiana before she snapped.

"_** FOR GOD DAMN SAKE, WILL YOU ALL BLOODY SHUT UP?" **_she yelled. Silence fell~

" The dragons are fine, they're still in this dimension but are in hiding where no human or creature will go with a high chance of death." said Kiana. Relief was let out.

" So what does Fairy Tail have to do with this?" said Erza. Kiana began to rubb her temples. She held her finger for a moment.

**" ATHENA! ANNABETH! LUCY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT DOOR! **" she yelled. We could literally hear them squeak. Kiana messed her hair in frurstration and began to stomp off. Laxus, Hikaru and Kasumi began to follow her, and we just decided to follow her.

" Oh god." said Hermes. Oh gods was right, as we began to follow Kiana, there were huge marvelous shelves everywhere with books. We stopped at a rail and she began to go down the stairs. We looked over and jumped. Below us, was like a maze full of books and we saw statues and other stuff. In front of us was a huge painting but for some reason we couldn't make it out.

As we began to follow them, we began to see a huge door and saw Athena, Lucy, Levy, and Annabeth being surroned by hell hounds?

Kiana seemed really pissed off. She crossed her arms together and I swear I could see horns on her head.

" Um...hi?" said Lucy. Kiana began to tap her foot and fingers.

" We can explain." said Annabeth. " Sure. you can. Did you know see the sign? The spell is casted to show what language that you're more comfortable with, that says. "

" Do no enter!" pointed out Kiana. They gulped. " And you Athena, you can see the desgin right? " she lowered her eyes at her.

" What are you hiding?"

" That is completely unrelevant. " scoffed Kiana. Levy looked at the door, and began to touch the door. Kiana twitched, and I looked at her confusingly. Levy continued to push the door and Kiana screamed. She began to grip her head and fell to the ground. She began to curl up and scream even more. Artemis began to clutch her chest and fell to the ground.

" ARTEMIS!" yelled Apollo. " I'm fine... but what about Kiana?" The hell hounds ignored their prey and went to Kiana and began to whimper. Kasumi and Hikaru began to charge at Levy. " **Back away from the door!**" Levy stopped opening the door and it went shut again. Gajeel got Levy behind his back, protecting her.

" Don't even think about that." he warned. Kiana stopped crying out and began to clutch her chest. Laxus walked over and held her. " It's alright, you'll be fine." he said. Kiana began to cry. " H-he was speaking in my head again... it hurts. He wants to go out." Laxus looked up. " NICO!" he yelled, after a few seconds foot steps were heard. We looked and saw Nico rubbing his head. " Nico!" we yelled. He nodded to us and bowed to the gods. He began to kneel where Kiana was and began to put his hand on her forehead. " Again?"

" Ya. She said he was breaking out." said Laxus. " N-nico.." whimpered Kiana. Nico began to soften up a little. " Sshhh... it's gonna be fine. What did he say?"

" H-he wants to get out... he wants to destroy again... he wants to stop time..." she said. Nico began to lower his eyes. " Don't worry, just rest." Kiana nodded, and soon we heard snores. Percy and the rest of us had to cletch our stomaches from laughing. " I guess, we should put her in bed." said Nico. " Hikaru, can you show us? I kinda got lost..." said Nico. Hikaru smirked. " Alright man, come on." As we began to follow Hikaru, Kiana seemed to ease up.

" So what's with that door?" said Percy in a dangerous tone. We gulped.

" Plus Artemis was in pain as well." said Apollo.

" We'll tell you as much we can, but if someone opens the door in a certain way, Kiana will feel pain." said Kasumi.

" And if the door is completely open?" said Poseidon.

Hikaru walked over to a statue of a dragon on a columm and smashed it to pieces.

" OI!" yelled Natsu.

" that what happens. Or at least in theory." said Hikaru.

" So if someone opens the door without permission, Kiana will pain. If the door is completely open, she might die?" said Erza.

" That's terrible!" said Wendy. Charle nodded.

" We don't know how long that's been going on, so we don't really know the spefics." said Kasumi. " Could you not destroy anymore statues?" we turned to find a man with short sleek black hair, and a man with purple eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket on his shoulder but his arms were through the slevves and black pants with black shoes.

" Hello Ken." said Hikaru. Ken stopped and looked at me, and the others. " I guess the gods and the children are here." said Ken. He bowed breifly to the gods before walking over to Kiana.

" Is she..?"

" She's fine." Ken let out a breath out. " I guess I should help clean your mess Hikaru." said Ken, glaring at Hikaru. " I'll clean it myself." Hikaru began to turn around.

" With a bloody hand?" said Ken. Hikaru stopped and looked at his hand. Blood started to pour out. Wendy began to help heal Hikaru's hand and soon it was back to normal.

" Anyway we should get her back to her room." said Ken. As we began to walk, we stopped a door. Kasumi opened the door and we walked in. There was a pastel colour canopy bed that was a queen size bed, and there were couches and a table near the huge window. There were some selves, a huge closet, a huge mirror that you would look at yourself fully and a door to a bath room. Laxus began to walk over to the bed and put her in. Laxus began to sit down at a chair next to the bed and held her fingers. Lightning started to appear and go into Kiana. began to walk over and began to help. Piper sat down next to me as she steadied me. Laxus looked at me.

" I can use lightning magic a little." I said. I concentrated on transfering energy into her. Her hands were ice-cold and as we began to pour our energy into her, her hands started to get warmer. Sudenly a felt a dark force and it sent us flying.

" JASON/LAXUS!" we held up our hands. " I'm good. How about you Laxus?" I said. I heard him grunt.  
" Jason, you're alright?" said Piper. I kissed her cheek. " I'm fine Pipes. " I got up and looked at Kiana. I held out my hand and got zapped. I felt a hand on my shoulder to find Hades there.

" Don't touch it anymore." he warned. I gulped and nodded. Hades took out his sword and dove it at Kiana. _" HADES!"_ I thought Kiana was gonna get stabbed but instead it was stopped as if it hit something and saw a transparent black globe. The globe started to crack and it shattered.

We started to hear hissing and it stopped. Lucy rushed to Kiana and took her hand.

" It's getting warmer." she said.

" What was that?" said Erza. " Just an evil spirit." said Ken.

" Okay time for you to explain!" said Natsu. " Im gonna go." said Laxus. Ken nodded and so did Hikaru. Laxus went out to the balcony and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

" Guys?" we looked to see Kiana awake. " Are you feeling fine Kiana-sama?" said Ken. Kiana flicked his head. " Don't call me that. I feel guilty for some reason." Ken smiled a little. " As you wish." Kiana started to get up.

" I guess time for explainations." said Kiana. Everyone nodded, but then they remebered that she was blindfolded. " Ya." Kiana sighed. " Let's talk this over with tea." said Kiana.


	16. Chapter 16: Behind the War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series_

_From me!_

_Me: Lalala~_

_Percy: Why are you so happy? _

_Me: Did you see the Image above?_

_Percy: (looks up) Is that...Annabeth? and Lucy!_

_Me: (nodding happily) Ah, one of my best works yet~ _

_Natsu: What's going on?_

_Percy: (Points up.) _

_Natsu: (Looks up) Is that Luce?_

_Me: Yup!_

_Natsu and Percy: (nosebleed)_

_Me: Calm down you too. -w- Anyway on with the story! :D (drags Natsu and Percy away~) _

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Behind the war.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

We sat at a huge round table, with tea in our hands. The air was really tense, making it hard for us to breath. Everyone was staring at Kiana, waiting for an answer.

" So, what is going on." said Poseidon. Kiana took a sip of tea before answering.

" Do you remeber Kronos?" Annabeth and the others froze.

" What's Kronos? Is it edible?" said Natsu. I slapped his head.

" Kronos is the titan of time and he is the father of the gods." said Leo. Natsu nodded.

" In mythology, Kronos was givven a prophecy that one of his children would overthrow him. So in fear, Kronos swallowed each of his children that he wife, Rhea gave birth."

" That's horrible!" said Wendy. Kiana nodded. " It was qutie disgusting." said Hades. Poseidon nodded. " A father who eats his children in fear of being overthrown?" yelled Natsu angrily, as he slammed the table with his fist. " That man is a coward!" The people of Fairy Tail and I nodded.

" Fathers aren't suppose to kill their own children, they are suppose to take care of them, even my father wasn't that vile!" I yelled. Natsu grinned at me.

The gods and the deimi-gods looked at us with surprise.

" Of course, the babies were immortal so they couldn't die. Rhea who was pregrant again, feared his husband would swallow one of her precious prides, so Rhea gave Kronos a rock to eat and hid her child away. Which is Zeus right there." said Kiana. Everyone looked at Zeus.

" Rhea hid baby Zeus on an island, where nyphs and satyrs took care of him as he grew. Everytime Zeus cried, they would bang their shields and make noise so Kronos wouldn't find him."

" That would pretty hard." everyone shrugged.

" When Zeus was fully grown and was ready to fight Kronos, he gave Kronos a mixture of wine and mustard, making Kronos barfing out his children."

"EWWW...!"

" Believe me, it was not flowers and butterflies for us either." said Poseidon.

" So Zeus and his siblings began to fight Kronos and won, basically. They cut up him into pieces and threw them in the darkness part of the underworld. Tartarus. " said Kiana.

" _Tarurus? You mean the bull?" _said Happy.

" It's Tartarus!" said Charle. Everyone began to crack up.

" Kronos been in there for years until he came out, to take down the gods and humanity." said Percy in a cold voice. Hermes and Annabeth began to have a pained face.

" But would that only leave him in his spirit form? so how could he have his full body?" I said.

" Impressive." said Kiana. " In Tartarus, you can not regain your body unless you get out into another body."

" and in other to do that, he had to lure someone with lots of hatred against the gods." said Hikaru.

" and that person was?" said Erza. Kiana gripped her tea cup so tightly, it broke.

" Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes." everyone looked at Hermes.

" In the end, he was a hero but still thousands of deimi-gods died. Roman and Greek a like. " said Annabeth.

There was silence.

" Kiana you alright?" said Percy. He jumped. " Kiana?" we looked to see her face in tears. She placed her hand on her forehead and put them on the table. "Sorry, it... just never mind." said Kiana.

" I used to know Luke before so it was kinda hard to accept his fate." said Kiana. Percy and the others looked at her.

" Wait, so the greek and the romans were fighting Saturn/Kronos on that same day?" said Frank. Kiana took a shaky breath.

" Percy was prophized to either raze or save Olympus as he turns sixteen, and that day was the exact day that Percy turned 16. Percy fought and won against Kronos and Jason fought Krios, at that same time once Krios was defeat, Kronos was defeated by Percy, making Saturn, Krono's roman form disappear. " said Kiana.

" What a horrible way to spend your birthday." said Gray. Percy looked at him. " But in the end, I got some nice." he kissed Annabeth on the cheek. Athena glared at him. Gray smirked at him.

" Wait I have questions." said Annabeth. Kiana waved for her to go on.

" 1.) how do you know this? 2.)It's not possible for a god/titan to be in their greek form and roman form at the same time. 3.) where were you during that time? You're not even a deimi-god." Everyone looked back and forth at them. Kiana sighed and went to a shelf. She began to take some stuff out and dumped them on the table.

There was armor, swords in different forms and so on. Everyone gasped.

" I was assisting Jason when he was going alone fightning Krios. There was times that he was in death that I had to distract Krios and occasionally risk myself fightning him so Jason could recover. I was one of the assisting people in the tunnels. Have you ever expected several monsters attacking in the air?" said Kiana. Annabeth and Percy slammed the table. " I remember, all of them were ground attacks but we had only one or two flying attacks, which was the flying boar." said Percy. Annabeth nodded.

"I remeber that the cabins protecting the routes, say that the monster attacking were the weak ones, the strong ones were out there but they seem to disappear. That was you!" said Annabeth. Kiana nodded.

" I remeber that Krios threw me so far, that I hit my head on something hard and I was thrown in the air. I remeber Krios trying to hit me but for some reason he couldn't lay it on me. I remeber someone or something catching me in the air and laying me down on the ground as I tried to regain my concious. I also remeber hearing Krios say ' _Come back here you stupid girl..._' and someone calling my name." Jason widened his eyes. " That was you!" he said. Kiana smiled.

" Now you remeber." said Kiana. " I was taking care of both sides when I was most needed. Which was a lot. Remeber Chiron getting buried? Ms. 's paws were too big and Chiron was buried really deep. I had to drag him out." said Kiana. She sat back down.

" Okay back to the main issue here. So you know Kronos was sent back to Tartarus?" everyone nodded. " you know that gods and immortals are everywhere? No matter where they are? What happened if Kronos left a small piece of him so he could get out again?" everyone froze. I gulped.

" _Yes, Kronos in right in this building behind that door_." said Kiana._ " Ready to burst out again, except he is ready to take down this world and every other world."_


	17. Chapter 17: Distant Relatives!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Distant Relatives?**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I dropped the cup that I was holding, as she said that. I stood up and took her by the shirt.

**" PERCY!" **

" What do you mean?" I said in a cold voice. Kiana looked at me, and made me let go.

" Don't worry, he is still weak after I sealed him, but nothing lasts forever. The best thing we can do is prepare and avoid releasing him, we came close once but we managed." She said. Sealed?

" What do you mean you sealed him?" said Athena. Kiana looked at her. " Like I said. When Percy defeated Kronos, Kronos instally released a small fragment to this world. I followed that fragment to this world, and we both travelled 100 years in the past, so the time I sealed him, it was about 100 years ago but in your world it's been 1 year or so. " said Kiana. I rubbed my face and screamed in frustration.

" So why do't we just defeated him right here and now?" said Natsu, flaing his fist.

" As if it was that easy." said Hades.

" It's like hitting air or fire, you flame brain." said Gray.

" You can hit it as many times but you won't do anything. It has to take a physical form, or somewhat of a form." said Kiana.

Kiana walked to her chair and sighed.

" You said that you came close, when was that?" said Poseidon. Kasumi and Hikaru looked down. Kiana took a new cup of tea and took a sip.

" It was when we were kids." said Kasumi.

" That time, Kiana-sama, was Lucina-sama in her past life, and she took us in when we were orphans." said Hikaru.

" Or..phans?" said Erza. Kasumi and Hikaru looked at her. " We were just kids, and we worked in the Heavenly Tower, when you lead us to revolt against our slaves workers." said Kasumi. Erza looked at them. Kasumi gave a pained smile.

" When we won, we knew Jella wasn't himself, so when we discovered and also that you were sent away by Jella, he tried to kill us." said Hikaru.

" When we were about to die, Luciana-sama saved us. She tried to talk sense with Jella, but of course he was possesed so it was no use. Luciana-sama fled with us when we dying and since then we were grateful to her and her other lives." said Kasumi. Kiana smiled sadly.

" We had a family, a home, food, water, and we were taught by Luciana-sama, both in academics and magic, we were grateful." said Hikaru, smiling at Kiana. We began to smile.

" One time, we were curious about the Door, so when Luciana-sama wasn't there, we snuck in. " said Kasumi.

" Kronos was luring them, and when he had the chance, he tried to take their body so he could use them. I got them out of the way but by time I got them dragged out, one of their eyes were gone." said Kiana, we gasped. " I had to fight Kronos myself, fortunately he was still in a weak form, so it was easy to seal him away. When I sealed the door again, I had to fix their eyes. So I had to give them of my eyes." We stared at her. " My eyes were strangely replaced with new ones and it took time to adjust but it worked." Kiana nodded to them, as she did they both parted their hair to reveal brown eyes. Somehow the brown eyes seemed strangely familar.

"It was our fault, so we didn't deserve the gift." said Hikaru. Kiana groaned out loud. " Are you still over that? I gave them to you because I wanted too, not cause I had to. " said Kiana in an somewhat angry voice. Hikaru and Kasumi widened their eyes. Kiana sighed.

" Uh, Lucy? Natsu? Wendy? What are you doing?" said Happy. We looked to see them, concentrating on Hikaru and Kasumi.

" I got it! Those eyes look like Luce!" said Natsu. Kiana, Hikaru, and Kasumi, stepped back.

" Those eyes look like my mother''s too!" said Lucy. Wendy nodded eargly. Kiana smiled weakly. " Those eyes are very distictive feature of your mother's family." said Kiana. " It look just like your mother." said Kiana. Lucy widened her eyes. " You knew my mother...?" said Lucy. Kiana nodded. " Quite well."

" Wait who's her mother?" said Piper. " Layla Hearfilla." said Kiana. The gods tensed. " Strikes a cord, doesn't it?" Kiana looked at the gods. " Looks quite like her doesn't she? Like a mirror." said Kiana. They nodded. We began to back and forth. " Wait? You've met her mother?" I said to my dad. He nodded. " Her mother was extremely beautiful, blessed by Aphrodite herself. She had some blood of Zeus through their family, so she was exteremly strong with celestial spirits. " said Poseidon. Lucy widened her eyes. " So that means...?" she yelled. Kiana smiled. " Eh, you are a descent of Zeus." said Kiana. Everyone dropped their mouths.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

_**" WHAT THE HECK!" **_

Kiana sipped her tea. " Well, it's not surprising. You have 10 golden gate keys, so it was no concidence." she said. " Wait, so that makes her my great,great, great,great,great-" said Jason before he got cut off my Frank, Percy, and pratically everyone else. " Enough!"

" So how did you know my mother?" said Lucy. Kiana grinned, so did Hikaru and Kasumi.

" I was her twin sister." said Kiana, as if it was the most simple thing in the world, which isn't.


	18. Chapter 18: The doors are finally open

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo series or Fairy Tail~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The doors are finally open**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Everywent just silent, and I just dropped my mouth, so did everyone else. I guess it was so horrible, it made Hermes, Kiana, Hikaru, and Kasumi laugh their heads off. Soon there was a flash, and saw Hermes, Leo and Hikaru taking a picture.

" Oh this is soo gold!" said Hermes. Hikaru grinned and nodded. " I know!" said Hermes. Everyone shook their themselves back to reality and we looked to see Kiana on the floor, laughing her head off. " Oh gods!~ that was so- PFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After a couple of minutes, she finally calmed down. " oh that was funny." she said.

" So you were my aunt?" I said. She nodded. Kasumi handed her a photobook and began to flip through. She opened to a page and passed it to me. I began to look through and I didn't realize I was crying because Wendy was wiping my cheek with a handkercheif.

" Your mother, loved you so much. You were her biggest gift of all Lucy." she said. I looked and saw a somewhat splitting image of my mother. She began to walk over and hugged me.

" She didn't want to leave you but of course Death visited her personally." she said.

" Thantos?" said Percy, Hazel and Frank. Kiana nodded. She let go of me and began to walk over.

" Our family never last long, espically the female side of our family. " she said.

" So where've you been?" I said in angry tone. Kiana softened. " I was there the whole time, I came to visit you from time to time. " she finished. I looked at her. " I died after 2 years that Layla died, when Hikaru and Kasumi were big enough. It was hard to see one of my sister's dying face." she said. " I guess I was the same." in a quiet voice.

" Have you realized that me and your mother's name started with an L and yours started with an L?" said Kiana in a happy voice. I thought for a moment and I began to giggle.

" Wait a minute!" said Natsu. I tried to glare at him but Erza hit him on the head. " You told us that you've met Zeref in your previous life, but in your previous life you were Luciana, Lucy's mother's twin sister." Kiana sighed.

" I wish you hadn't asked that." she said. " Why?" said Gray.

" Okay to tell the truth, Zeref has met Lucy when she was a kid." I jumped. I had met Zeref before...?

" Me and Layla met Zeref years before, and we were the only few not to be affected by his energy burst." said Kiana. " Which is rare, unless you can deflect it like Nico." she nodded to Nico who was playing with a white and black cat. Nico looked up and saw everyone faces in one of those happy/cute faces. He blushed.

" We gotten to know Zeref and learn his past. Which was a surprise. I've gotten to like Zeref and so did he. Your mother married your father but we couldn't." she said in a sad voice. I looked at her. " Why...?"

" It would be a repeat in history. Zeref had a twin, and his mother was a twin. Only one could be there, his twin died and his family died. What happen if we bore a child at the same time as you were born? One of you would be dark and the other would be killed? It was out of the question. Besides, he can live for many years like a god, yet I can live my life as a human. Wouldn't that be difficult?" she said. We nodded sadly.

" So enough of this, I think I can see now." she said as she began to take the bandages off her eyes. " It shouldn't be.." said Wendy. Artemis stopped her. " Her healing process is faster since I'm here, and Apollo is the god of healing. " Apollo grinned. As we began to watch her take her blinds off, we saw her eyes changed. We gasped. Instead of her Hazel eyes, she had black eyes with lunar crescents in them. She got a mirror and chuckled. " Don't worry, it isn't pernament. " she said. " It usually goes red next, then back to whatever colour what fits. " she said. She laced her hair with her fingers and they began to grow longer.

" Finally it's good to see!" she yelled happily. Suddenly there was a huge earthquake.

_**" POSEIDON!" **_

" WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" He yelled. Kiana began to scream and cry in pain. " Kiana!" we yelled.

" Everyone hold on!" we began to hold for dear life, and soon it stopped. "What was that?" I said.

" DAMN IT!" yelled Kiana, as she recovered. She began to run, and we followed. Soon we were at the libaray and saw the doors open. Kiana to began to run in and saw a boy with a scar of his face. " Luke...?" said Hermes and Annabeth. Kiana took out her staff, it glowed. Erza took out her swords, and everyone was on guard.

" Kiana...? By gods it is you!" said the person, which was Luke I think. " Enough of this Kronos!" she yelled. Luke smirked and charged at Kiana. She charged at the same time in the air, as soon as they made contact, a huge blast of energy knocked us back. " OI!"

" My my, Does this form do not suit you?" they jumped back. " No it doesn't." she spat.

" Why so angry? We are about to be engaged." I dropped my mouth. " Engaged!" Kiana looked super angry. " Maybe in your dreams." she spat.

" Then I will make my dreams come alive." soon there was a huge amount of magic and Kiana, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stood infront of us and made a shield. When we looked, he was gone.

" It has begun..." she said.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series

* * *

_**Recap~**_

_" Then I will make my dreams come alive." soon there was a huge amount of magic and Kiana, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stood infront of us and made a shield. When we looked, he was gone._

_" It has begun..." she said._

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

We were at Fairy Tail sitting there. We had just explained the situation to the others, and everyone was beginning to team up and was about to fight.

_" It has begun..." _Those words still echoed in my mind. The gods had gone back to Olympus to gather the gods to fight against Kronos, and Kiana was in her room, refusing to come out.

_**-Flashback-**_

_" What do you mean 'engaged'?" said Athena. Kiana was staring at the sky, refusing to look at us. _

_" He was me to be his wife, so he could have more power." she finished. Athena tried to get information from her, but she was shut her mouth. _

_" How did Kronos get the doors open though." said Hikaru. _

_" It's impossible to open from the inside." said Kasumi._

_" Someone got in, and opened the doors." said Kiana. Everyone was silent. " No one knows when the battle will begin but for now we have to be on guard and try to enjoy the peace." said Kiana as she began to walk away._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Natsu's group and us began to walk back to get as much rest we can, and we stared at the night sky.

" Do you think Kiana was acting strange?" said Lucy.

" Isn't she always?" said Happy.

"It's Kiana, she's always been like that." said Leo.

As we walked, there was a lady on the road.

" Hey are you alright?" said Percy. We looked and saw her hair...moving? We began to get closer, and suddenly she stood up and began to grin. Her hair moved like a snake, and grabbed us.

" Got cha~"

everything went black...


	20. Chapter 20:Family,Friends, Guild, Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the PJO series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Family,Friends, Guild, Love.**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Cold. The ground felt cold. I could hear people calling me, but who could it be? I forced my eyes to open and flinched from the light. As my eyes got adjusted, I saw that we were in a metal cage. I quickly got up and regreted that instantly. My head started to throb.

" Are you alright Lucy-san?" I looked to see Wendy healing me. My headache instanlty disappeared. " I'm fine." I looked around to see Wendy and the others, and Pery and the others with the gods. I looked around and saw Natsu, and Gajeel getting a 'little' sick.

" Where are we?" I said.

" Apparentally we're moving so we have no idea where we're going." said Annabeth. " Shouldn't the gods be able to get out?" I asked. They shook their heads. " It's made out of gold." said Laxus. I jumped.

" Fuufufufufufu" we looked to see Corona sitting there looking at us. " Master Ivan, the little faries and gods have woken up~" we tensed and saw the people of Raven Tail appearing with a few more people.

" Kronos." said Percy in an angry tone. He looked at us, as if he was enjoying this.

" Well hello there Perseus, how is the ride so far?" he said. Percy glared at him. We shivered.

" What is going on here, Ivan?" said Master Makarov.

" Hello Father." he said in a cold voice. He looked at Laxus who glared at him. " Hello Son." everyone began to glare at them.

" I made a simple deal with Ivan here, so he could assist me to my goal. " said Kronos. "In return I would help them get the lacrima out of Laxus here, and help him rid of the faries." he finished. We gulped. " Right now, we're quite far away from Monogolia, so you can't rely on any help right now." he said. I was on the verge of tears, Natsu hugged him to his chest. They began to laugh until there was a crash and explosions.

" Sir! A girl and two companions are attacking us!" said a random person. I stopped crying and looked.

" Screen!" he yelled. On the screen,we dropped our mouths. " KIANA?"

There was Kiana, snowboarding on a long road of ice, and seemed she was having fun. Bullets and attacks were launched at her, but the road of ice seemed to twist it self, dodging the attacks. Kiana looked extremely pissed. Kiana looked up and glared.

" KRONOS!" Ivan and the others began to step back. " Kurobehi! Deal with the girl." he nodded and ran off. Soon on the screen, Kurohebi appeared on top of the train that we were riding in, grinning evily at her.

" That's enough of this little girl." He launched spikes at her but were reflected by Hikaru who was carrying a sword of fire?

" Come at me boswer!" Bowser? Percy and the others began to laugh. " DOn't die on me!" she yelled. Soon the speed accelerated.

Soon flying monsters appeared in front of Kiana, and began to attack her. Kiana began to take a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. " Everyday I'm shuffling~" sanged Kiana. Leo, Frank and Jason sung with her. As Kiana was shufflign them, the monsters attack and Kiana jumped, hitting their faces with the snowboard. We all yelled " oooh.."

Kiana got back on the ice road and the monsters began to go down being crushed by the falling ice. She did a spin and threw the cards. Once they made contact with the monsters, they exploded or changed them into rabbits...?

" Obra! Cancel her ice magic!" commanded Ivan. Obra nodded. Soon the ice stopped and the train began to go in the air. Kiana fell into the water and we screamed. We watched as she fell into the sea, and saw Laxus, Percy, and Poseidon wince and lower their eyes.

" That should finish her." said Ivan. Kronos shook his head. " Wait for it." we watched and soon there was a huge gush of water was released. At the top there was Kasumi and Kiana charging at us. " The train landed on a land again, and there was Kasumi and Kiana going downward and upward like a dolphin. They went in the water and had mad faces. They got closer and kept banging the train back and forth.

Kiana jumped out of the water and landed on the train and began to run. She got to the front of the train and jumped in front of us. " It's going to be impossible!" yelled Corona. Kiana got on a giant wolf and got ahead of us. After a couple of feet, she jumped onto the tracks and held out her hands. She whistled and a girl with blond hair, and lightning blue eyes came. She was small and skinny, and she was wearing the same outfit like Kasumi. She held out her hands and when they train got in contact with them, I thought they were going to get crushed. Instead the train was being lifted.

" WHAT!" everyone had to grab something to prevent from falling. Suddenly there was a huge light and we were on a huge piece of land. They let go of the stopped moving.

Kronos roared in anger and everyone got out. The cage was being automatically moved and soon we were outside as well.

Ivan looked super angry. " How can this be? You're just a girl!" everyone began to laugh. Kronos began to chuckle.

" If I'm just a little girl, then come at me. You should have no problem taking a little girl down." she taunted. The whole guild of Raven Tail began to attack her simoutensaly. We gasped and cheered when we saw Kiana standing there, but what surprised us was the people behind her...

" It's camp half-blood and camp Jupiter!" yelled Percy.

" And everyone from Fairy Tail!" We saw kids wearing armor, carrying weapons and, everyone in Fairy Tail looking super angry. Kiana took out her staff and lifted it in the air. Light shone and she set it down. " CHARGE!" battle cries were heard and everyone charged.

" Psst! Percy!" we looked to see two people who looked like the same. " Yo Percy."

" Pollux! Travis! Connor!" they put their fingers to their lips and began to undo the lock. Soon we were out.

" Kiana came telling us to come and fight. We didn't believe her, until Rachel made a phropecy and shown us her fighting back at home. So we band together and came her through the portal she left behind. Hard to believe." said Pollux.

" Alright! Lets get this done!" yelled Natsu. We nodded. We charged into battle and we kept on fightning. It felt right fightning with everyone as if we were one. I looked to see Percy and Jason charging into battle, and looked completely different as they plough through the fighters.

There was clashes and explosions, and when I ran to Natsu and the others who were with Percy and the others. I shivered as the were pratically toturing the enmies. When the enemy troops were done, we looked to see Kiana and Kronos fighting each other. The gods were behind her, trying to fight but they couldn't for some reason. Everyone watched.

" Why are fightning so hard for a pity guild?" said Kronos

" What does being a wizard or a person mean to you?" Kronos looked at her.

" What does a guild mean to you?" " I'm asking what do you, yourself think about who you are? Would you taken people's live if your master had ordered you to? Are you that unquestioning. It's no different being a puppet. There are people who want solitude, but that makes them no different being a puppet, but no one can handle it." Light, and energy started to come out of Kiana who was starting to change. She fell her head back and roared into the sky. It was a goddess anger, it was a person's anger, it was like a dragon's roar. The weather began to go out of control and she charged at Kronos, who attacked her at the same time.

" I love my guild!" Tears began to sprung. " I Iove Camp Half-blood! I love Camp Jupiter!"

" I love Fairy Tail! I love everyone! I love my family!" a huge blast of energy came out and hit Kronos, Kronos got hit and hissed.

Kronos recovered slowly and charged at Kiana and stabbed her, sliced her. Kiana screamed and cried. Kronos threw her away and she began to roll on the ground. There was a huge cliff and she was moments away from falling. She used her last strength to look at us with brimming tears. Kronos walked up to her and kept stabbing her. I cried and ran for her. Kronos looked down on her and kicked her off.

Before she fell, she looked at us and mouthed these words.

_" I love you guys..."_


	21. Chapter 21: Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pjo series or Fairy Tail~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Together**_

Everyone widened their eyes as they watched Kiana plumet to her death. Everyone had tears in their eyes and cried. Kronos began to looked at the gods who were getting ready to attack. Some reason his powers had doubled. With a flick of his hand, the ground and everything around the gods exploded. Soon they were covered under rubble.

" DAD/MOM!"

" We're alright!" they yelled.

Kronos turned to everyone else and was smiling evily. "Time to get rid of the bugs." he said.

" You!-" everyone looked to see Natsu, Percy, Laxus, and Nico super angry. Everyone began to step back. Kronos stopped advancing and looked at them .

Suddenly they yelled and super level of energy burst out. Everyone gasped.

Natsu and Laxus looked like they were transforming into a dragon. Percy's sword was transforming slowly into a long, and huge trident, water began to swirl around him. Jason was crackling with energy, and his sword was changing into a giant lightning spear. Nico was swirling with black energy, and his sword was shifting. He twirled it around and soon a giant scythe appeared. Percy, Jason, and Nico charged at Kronos and managed to get him a good 5 feet away. Kronos got up quickly and laughed. He sent out attacks and they managed to deflect it. They almost looked like...demons. Laxus and Natsu charged at Kronos and hit him in the face.

" That was for the gods!" they yelled. " That was the pain and suffering you caused for Kiana!" another blow. " THIS IS FOR KIANA!" a major blast of magic hit him.  
Percy, Jason, and Nico put their weapons together like a cross, and light started to shone. They rose their weapons in the air and pointed it at Kronos. Kronos tried to dodge it but Natsu and Laxus held Kronos.

" DAMN IT!"

" EVERYONE!" they yelled.

" ICE MAGIC Sword...Ice Bringer!"

"Requip! Heaven Wheels... Pentragram Sword!"

" Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!"

" Water Nebula!"

" Solid Script! LIGHTNING!"

" Open! The gate of Scorpio! Aquarius!"

" Evil Explosion!"

" Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

" Poseidon's Wave!"

" Jupiter's strike!"

" Hade's Judgement!"

" Blast of Trium!" they yelled. A huge string of magic began to shoot out and began to twirl around each other merging into one, and Laxus and Natsu yelled.

" Roar of the lighting/fire dragon!"

**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**


	22. Chapter 22: Mysterious person

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pjo series or Fairy Tail~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Mysterious Person**_

Everyone looked to see Kronos on the ground defeated. No one could believe it. The titan of time, was defeated.

" ALRIGHT!" yelled everyone. Hikaru and Kasumi appeared with the small little girl from before. Some people began to remove the rubble from the gods, but it was too heavy. The small girl walked over and took hold of the rocks. What surprised everyone was it was almost like carrying air. Soon the gods were out, and everyone who wasn't severly injured began to do those who were.

" Jackson! Jason!" they looked to see Reyna walking toward them.

" Reyna!"

" Where have you been?" yelled Reyna, they started to pale. "Well...!" they tried to explain it but they were saved by Hazel.

" Reyna it's not the time." Reyna looked at her to see with a sad face.

" Oh god, Kiana." they sobbed. Hikaru and Kasumi walked up to them. " What happened to Kiana-sama?"said Kasumi. Everyone tried not to face them. " Well..."

" She died didn't she?" said Kasumi. Everyone nodded. " I see..." everyone looked at them and looked at Laxus who was sitting down, who was facing the cliff that Kiana fell from. " Laxus..." said Erza. Everyone looked pained.

" Percy my boy." they looked to see Poseidon walking toward them. " Dad..."

" I'm sorry about Kiana, she was doing what she thought right." he said. Percy could only nodd. Natsu slammed his fist against a wall of rock. "DAMN IT!" Lucy hugged him from behind who was put a hand on her hand and cried silently.

" Percy. Jason. Reyna. Annabeth. Natsu. Everyone." they looked to see the Travis stolls and a few people who went out looking for Kiana's body.

" Did you find her?" said Annabeth. They shook their head. " It's like it disappeared." they said. " We should go back to her manison. To hold a ceremony for her." said Wendy. Everyone nodded.

" The rune knights have taken Ivan and the others away, so we won't expect anymore trouble. " said Makarov.

Everyone managed to go back to Kiana's mansion and everyone was wearing black, as they sat at a huge ballroom.

" Percy, hello there boy." everyone looked at Chiron.

" Chiron. " said Percy. " I'm sorry what happened to Kiana. She told me the outcomes but she never asumed it would come true." he said. Percy nodded. Percy and the others looked at Natsu and the gang to see them with their mouths open.

" H-h-" said Lucy. " Oh this Chiron, our teacher back at home." said Percy.

" IT's a half-horse!" said Happy. Lucy grabbed his tail and brought him down. " Happy!"

" It's alright Lucy, yes Happy I am half-horse as you are an Exceed." said Chiron. Everyone looked at Chiron. "Chiron how did you know?" said Annabeth. CHiron smiled. " I have seen many things Annnabeth my dear." The ceremony was beginning and everyone was sitting down. The gods were up front, Fairy Tail was behind them and everyone else was at the back. There were tears and silence.

There was talking and everone looked gray.

Suddenly the doors opened and everyone looked to see Jella with Meldy and Ultear standing there with them was a girl who was wearing black and silver. Her face was covered so no one could recongize her.

" J-jella?" said Erza. " Hello Erza, everyone." Everyone stood up to look at the new arrivals.

" Why are you here?" said Lucy. " Well..." The mysterious girl stopped them and began to walk to the front, her shoes echoing. Everyone stared at the girl.

" Hello everyone." everyone jumped at the voice. " IT can't be..." said Laxus. the girl began to remove the things covering her face and everyone gasped.

" Hello everyone, miss me?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pjo series or Fairy Tail~_

* * *

_" Hello everyone." everyone jumped at the voice. " IT can't be..." said Laxus. the girl began to remove the things covering her face and everyone gasped._

_" Hello everyone, miss me?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Dance**_

Everyone looked and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Kiana...?" it was true, everyone was staring at the person who had Kiana's voice but looked somewhat different. Her hair was still black but at the end of her hair was brown, and her eyes were purple. Her body was slightly more grown up and was slightly taller.

" It can't be, she doesn't look like her!" someone yelled. She giggled.

" The Chicken incident back at camp." she said. Everyone groaned. " It's her." Laxus looped his arm around her waist and twirled her around. Kiana laughed and so did Laxus. Everyone broke into grins and laughed as well. Laxus put her down but not let go of her. Laxus took her chin and kissed her like no tomorrow. Everyone cheered louder.

Kiana broke off and laughed. " But how did you survie?" said Lucy. Kiana put her head on Laxus chest, as she nodded to Jella.

" We found her, when we detected high level of dark energy and found her injuried. We began to heal her with Ultear's time magic and her body grown up a little. She explained everything and we're right here." said Jella.

" Thanks Ultear." said Gray. She smiled.

" Okay enough of this gloominesss! It's making my skin crawl! Let's have a party instead!" yelled Kiana. Everyone cheered. Aphrodite came up top and Kiana summoned her staff. With a flick, everyone was back in their regular clothing. Soon the gloomy hall was replaced with cheerful atmosphere and there was food and music. Everyone began to dance and everyone was laughing.

Laxus pulled Kiana away from the crowd and began to go outside. They sat at one of the chairs outside and Laxus pulled her into his lap. They embraced each other and gave each other kisses.

" I thought I had lost you." he said. Kiana smiled sadly. " I thought I would never see you again." she said. After giving each other kisses, they looked at the moon.

" What are you doing to do now?" he said. Kiana looked at him. " I really don't know actually. Kronos is gone, so I'm at lost really. " she finished. " Let's go back to the party." she said. Laxus nodded and began to lead her back inside.

Meanwhile, everyone was getting to know everyone in Fairy tail and they were loving it.

Natsu was chomping down food and seemed like in a daze. " Hey Natsu." he jumped to see Kiana standing next to him with a cup of orange soda. " Oh, it's you." said Natsu. " You don't seem very spirited today." she said. He nodded. " It's about Lucy isn't it?" she said plainly. He blushed and shook his head. " It is." Kiana sighed.

" You love her don't you?" she said. Natsu looked at her. " I guess." Kiana looked at him. " So why don't you tell her?" she said.

" I don't know if she's going to accept me." he said as he rubbed his head. Kiana giggled. " Dont worry, she'll accept. " Natsu stared at her.

" How do you know?" he said. Kiana smiled at him. " I'm a goddess who is a human who loves Laxus, enough proof?" Natsu grinned. " Hurry up you dope! Or I kick you in the ass!" she yelled. Natsu grinned even more and ran to Lucy, who walking his way.

" LUCE!" Lucy looked over and saw Natsu running to her. " Natsu?" she felt a hand on her arm and saw Kiana standing there. She winked and she got the message. Kiana pushed her to Natsu, who got pushed by Laxus to the outside balcony. Kiana smiled at Laxus who just blushed.

" Uh, Luce." Lucy looked at him. " Yes?"

" I, ah, l-lov-lov,love y-you." he stuttered. Lucy widened her eyes and smiled. Tears began to fall.

" Lucy?!" Natsu began to panic. " It's alright, it's just, I love you too." she smiled. Natsu blushed and hugged her.

They looked at each other and kissed each other. Soon there was a flash and someone yelled.

" WELL FINALLY!" yelled Gray. They jumped to see everyone watching them with grins and smiles. Aphrodite, the girls and espically Mira had hearts floating out of them.

" E-everyone!" soon there was confeit everywhere.

" Congratulations to the two new couples of Fairy Tail!" yeled Kiana happily. Everyone cheered, while Makarov was crying out tears of happiness. Natsu and Lucy blushed. Natsu and Lucy began to go back to the crowd and Kiana began to smile devishily. She nodded to Mira who got the idea. Kiana pulled Gray and Juvia together and pushed them up to the balconly and they got pushed together by Mira and Aphrodite, with their lips in contact. A camera flashed. They blushed and started to chase Kiana who was running and skipping around. They got tired and looked at each other and smiled. They began to hold each other hands and blushed. A camera flashed.

" Ah more memories." said Kiana, as she nodded to Lisanna who was taking the pictures.

" Congrats to the 2nd new couples of Fairy Tail!" annouced Aphrodite. Percy patted Gray's back and Annabeth smiled at Juvia.

" Next we'll see them get married." said Jella. Erza smiled. Kiana and Aphrodite ran at them and got them pushed together and pratically got them kissing. They broke off immediteally and blushed super red. Erza began to chase Kiana who was laughing like a manic, who pumping her fist in the air.

" I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" she yelled. Jella stopped Erza, and they smiled at each other. " You guys liked each other for a long time, so what's the problem?" said Kiana who was doing a troll face. Erza launched attacks at her who just easily dodged them.

" Doesn't this remind you somehow...?" said Travis and Connor as they looked back after the battle with Kronos.

Laxus coughed and blushed. Kiana smiled at him. Laxus took her hand and began to hold out a box with a simple ring with small gems. " W-will you marry me?" he said. Kiana smiled. " Of course you idiot." she said. Laxus smiled and slipped the ring to her finger. Everyone cheered. Kiana smiled and kissed him. Laxus smiled and began to twirl around. A dress started to appear onto Kiana as they danced. Natsu and Lucy were changed into a dress and tuxedo, and they smiled at each other as they began to dance as well. The same thing with Juvia and Gray and Jella and Erza. Everyone cheered and soon everyone dancing in tuxedos and dresses.

The night continued on happily and merrily. Or in a very crazy way for Fairy Tail.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Pjo series!

Chapter 24

After a week had passed, they watched Laxus and Kiana got married and everyone was okay.

Everyone began to assemble at the large field of Kiana's estate. Tears and everything were happening. " I guess this is goodbye then." said Gray. Percy smiled, they high-fived each other. " It's been great knowing you." said Percy. Gray nodded.

" Annabeth! It's been great knowing you." said Lucy. annabeth smiled. " You too."

As everyone said they're farewells, Kiana looked at them. " Ready?" they nodded. Kiana got her staff and began to hold it up to the sky.

" Oh sun and moon, from the maker of the universe, open the door to the other!" she yelled. The staff shone and soon a huge rectangle shapped of whiteness appeared. Everyone began to go in and Kiana stopped Annabeth. " Kiana."

" Annabeth, I'm gonna give this to you." Annabeth gasped at the blue prints and nodded. " I'll do it." Kiana smiled. " Wait you're not coming with us?" said Percy. Kiana gave him a areyoudumb face. " I can go back and forth as much as I want." Percy facepalmed himself. Everyone began to go and everyone waved goodbye. Percy and the others showed their marks and everyone in Fairy Tail did the hand sign of Fairy Tail.

As the gate closed everyone was on the verge of tears. Kiana began to vomit and Laxus began to panic.

" Oi are you alright?!" Kiana nodded. " I'm fine... " Kiana widened her eyes, she looked at Laxus. "I think I'm pregrant Laxus." she said. Laxus froze, and everyone dropped their mouths.

" Are you sure?" Wendy began to check on Kiana and nodded. " She is." everyone dropped their mouths even more. Someone gave her some water, and she rinsed her mouth and spat it in a bush.

Makarov was crying his tears out. " Oi gramps?!"

" I'm gonna have a great-grandchild!" he cried happily. Kiana released a relief breath out. Laxus began to carry her bridal style.

" Congratulation Kiana!" yelled Lucy. Kiana smiled. She looked at Laxus. " Are you happy?" he smiled. " I am."

" We gotta get ready!" yelled everyone. Laxus and Kiana just sweat dropped.

~ Few Months Later~

" So what are you going to name the kid?" Natsu and the others sat down, with Kiana and Laxus at her manison as a few months passed. Kiana's stomache was round. " We already thought of some names." said Kiana. Laxus grunted. " It's been a few months since we last saw Percy and the others." said Happy. Everyone smiled a little. " I wonder how they're doing?" said Gray. Kiana took a sip of tea. " Actually, I jut got a delievery from Hermes from Percy and the others." as she held up a sea blue letter. " Read it! Read it!"

Dear Kiana, and the others,

how are you guys doing? Everything is alright here, well aside from some monsters attacking, some cabin mischeif, some angry gods, school, and so on. Me and Annabeth are planning to get engaged next year or so, but right now I'm kinda getting scared from Athena.

(-_-;;). How are you and Laxus? How is the people in Fairy Tail doing? Are they still raging destruction over Fiore? (-w-) Annabeth tells me to tell you that the plans you gave her, are complete. I have no idea what that thing does or what, but everyone pitched in. I hope you guys come over and once you guys do, let's get go out!

PS: I tried to write this in english as best i could.

-from Percy.

" What do you mean the 'plans' you gave them?" said Erza. Kiana smiled and looked at Laxus who just grinned. " Do you guys wanna go and see them?" everyone widned their eyes and nodded.

Laxus sighed. " What's wrong?"

" I'm just worried about you being pregrant. You are about ready to give birth soon, it just set me on edge." Kiana smirked. " We're Fairy Tail wizards. We've been so many battles, even to the death and you're worried about this?" she said. Laxus gave her a pointed look. " I know, I know. Still you want to see what world they live." she said. Laxus said nothing, Kiana giggled.

" We'll go tomorrow." everyone cheered. " You worried Jella?" she said. He gave her a look. " Me too."


	25. Chapter 25: Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or Fairy Tail!

Chapter 25

Percy's POV

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was out, the sky was clear, the strawberrie's smell washed over the camp, I thought we were going to have a peaceful day until...

"Percy!" I jumped and looked to see everyone running, waving their hands.

" What?" as I got near them. They started to catch their breath.

" T-the gate! It's starting go on!" I widened my eyes and began to run. I got out my sword , and everyone else got their weapons out. The Gate was a Greek style gate on Camp Half-blood side, and the Camp Jupiter was right next to us, where there was a Roman style gate. Right now, the Romans and the Greeks were at the greek style gate. The Gate flashed a little, and a couple of people came out. We pointed our weapons at them.

" What the hell?!" we blinked at the familar voice. Sure enough, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Laxus, and Kiana came out. They grinned.

" Hey guys!" everyone gasped. We cheered as we began to greet them. Of course, Natsu had to ask some one to fight him, and started to show off. Kiana started to laugh.

" The gate worked!" said Annabeth as she tackled Lucy into a hug.

" Yup!" I laughed until I saw a small figure behind Laxus.

" Hey... Laxus?" he looked. I pointed to the figure. " Who's that?" A little girl with blond hair, and brown eyes appeared. She looked just about 5 years old.

" Oh this is my kid, Andrea." we all gaped at him. I spun to look at Kiana. " Wait, it's been 5 years?!" she shrugged. "Time moves differently in each dimension, to you it's only been about a few months, but to us it's a few years." we blinked.

Chiron trotted up.

" Hello everyone, glad to see you're doing well." he smiled.

" It's been awhile Chiron-dono." bowed Erza. Chiron smiled. " Let's hold a feast!" everyone cheered and began to run. As everyone got prepared, me and the gang began to give the people of Fairy Tail a tour.

" I-it's that a dragon!?" yelled Gray. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel blinked and snapped their heads at where Thalia's tree was.

" Yup, we raised him since he was a little dragon." everyone awed. When we got to feast, everyone kinda backed up as they began to scarf down food. Everyone laughed and cheered.

The night was perfect but of course something had to go wrong.

" HELP! SEA KRAKEN!" everyone jumped up and got out. Sure enough, there was a Kraken causing trouble. Chiron put Andrea on his back, when Laxus handed her to him, and the gang of Fairy Tail began to run.

Gray was half-naked...again. He grinned at me.

" Ready to fight?" I got out my sword. " You betcha." I summoned a huge wave, and we both got on as Gray iced the surface, heading toward to the Kraken whammping into it. It screeched. Until it got a huge attack of Iron in it's face. I looked to see Gajeel, fightning. A huge bolt of electricity strcuk, as Laxus and Jason began to send thousands of them at them. Kiana ran up, got her swords out, and began to fight, using combat and magic at the same time.

" Requip! Black wing armor!" everyone gasped as Erza changed her armor in a second. " I still can't get use to that." I said to Gray as we dodged. He smirked. Erza charged. Natsu and Leo, began to summon huge blast of fire, which would've burned down the whole camp, if I weren't putting them out. We began to attack, and it began to run away. We cheered.

When we got down to meet everyone, they cheered. There were only minor wounds, and Wendy with a couple of Apollo medics began to work. It seemed both of them were working together nicely and they were both learning.

" man that was crazy!" yelled some people. We were all sitting down, looking at the camp. Happy, and Charle playing with Andrea.

" I could get use to this!" yelled Natsu. Everyone nodded. Kiana showed her fairy tail mark, so did the rest of us.

" Well we are memebers of Fairy Tail." she said simply. We grinned.

" AYE SIR!"

_Note from me!_

_Hi guys! This is the last chapter! W I might do another Percy Jackson seriesX Fairy Tail stories, but for now that's it!_


End file.
